<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>More Than Meets the Eye by When_Angels_Cry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22797349">More Than Meets the Eye</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/When_Angels_Cry/pseuds/When_Angels_Cry'>When_Angels_Cry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Dean/ Omega Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M, Gangs, Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Micheal is a dick, Mpreg, NO rape, Omega Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester, Slow Burn, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:28:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22797349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/When_Angels_Cry/pseuds/When_Angels_Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where Omegas are owned by Alphas, Castiel was lucky to have a father like Chuck. Chuck fought off any suiter that came for Castiels hand in marriage. He believed that his son should fall in love with an Alpha of his choice. Then suddenly, Chuck had a heart attack and died unexpectedly. That left his oldest son Alpha Michael in charge. Little did either of them know that Chuck had left them with more dept than imaginable. In order to save his family Michael decides to marry off Castiel to the notorious Alpha Dean Winchester. Dean is known for being the ruthless killer that his family name carries. Is there more than meets the eye though?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Benny Lafitte/Samandriel, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Destiel, Ellen Harvelle/Bobby Singer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>267</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Introduction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hello all!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello there fellow readers! I just wanted to say thank you for checking out my work. This is going to be my very first fanfiction (well the first one that I have finished fingers crossed!) I have always had this story in my head and I can't wait to share it with you. I must warn you that I do not have a upload schedule as I am a full time college student and I work part time. So, bear with me and I will provide! There will be a playlist that goes along with the story. If you are like me, I love to listen to the music an author wrote to for different scenes. It makes it THAT much better. I will be putting the songs here and in each chapter I will put what scenes they go to. I will also create a full playlist with all of the songs I listened to on YouTube (some people don't have access to Spotify) at some point! Happy reading!</p>
<p>P.S Commits are always welcome especially constructive criticism, but I don't tolerate negativity. So any comments that are rude or negative will be taken down.</p>
<p>Song list:</p>
<p>War of Hearts (Ruelle) // Story inspiration 

</p>
<p>Howl (Florence and The Machine) 

</p>
<p>24 Karat 2016 (Gladius, Klara Elias) </p>
<p>Whispering (Alex Clare)  </p>
<p>Mr. Sandman (SYML) and Salvation (Gabrielle Aplin)</p>
<p>Not Ready to Say Goodbye (Leah Nobel) </p>
<p>I'll Be Good (Jaymes Young)</p>
<p>Sleeping Lotus (Joep Beving)</p>
<p>Dust to Dust  (The Civil Wars)</p>
<p> Mr. Rattlebone (Matt Maeson) </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter One: The Letter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Michael is a dick and Castiel is pissed.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Songs to listen to for Chapter One.</p>
<p>Howl (Florence and The Machine) // Beginning of chapter with Michael thinking about what hes going to do after his fathers death.</p>
<p>24 Karat 2016 (Gladius, Klara Elias) // Castiels and Charlies song they dance to.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Michael sat in his late father’s office staring out the floor to ceiling windows. How could his father do this to him? Why was he in so much dept?</p>
<p>These were questions Michael kept asking himself. He was now the pack Alpha of his small family which included himself, Castiel, and Gabriel. Only the three siblings were left. How was he supposed to do this? How was he going to keep his family afloat?</p>
<p>That’s when the idea crossed his mind and he began to write his letter to the one person he knew could help.</p><hr/>
<p>- One week later-</p>
<p>“Once upon a time in a world full of dreams…”</p>
<p>Castiel and Charlie were dancing around Castiels bedroom screaming the lyrics to their favorite song. Him and Charlie had been friends since they were two years old. They grew up together on the ground of his Dads home. Charlie was the daughter of one of their most beloved servants Rowena. Both had been a big part of his life teaching him how to become a “proper” Omega. How to cook, read, and write. When Casitel had first gone into heat it was Rowena and Charlie that had explained what was happening to him and how to get through it. And now since his father’s passing, they had both been right by his side to help him morn.<br/>
“Come on Cas! Louder!”</p>
<p>Castiel tried his bests to sing louder but he had always been soft spoken. “Charlie, unlike you I am not obnoxiously loud.”</p>
<p>She turned and smacked him in the ribs, “How rude!” She turned and continued to jump around ridiculously. According to her that was dancing. Cas laughed softly to himself and allowed himself to be enveloped by the music. He missed his Dad. He was the only person in Castiels corner and now he was gone, and he felt as though his freedom was lost as well.</p>
<p>Suddenly there was a knock on the door “Castiel my dear,” Rowena was cut off by the sight of her little one’s “dancing” to the music. Both looked at her and laughed loudly “Get in here!” they yelled in unison. She laughed and joined them after closing the door behind her.<br/>
“Are we celebrating something?” She asked.</p>
<p>“No mother we are letting loss, like this.” She leaned her head back, so she was facing the ceiling and started screaming the lyrics again.<br/>
Castiel let out a cackle and doubled over tears coming out of his eyes, “Charlie what in Gods name are you doing!” He began to copy her.</p>
<p>Castiel knew what that meant, and he nodded, “Thank you, I will go now.” He blew kisses to the both of them before heading to Michaels new office.</p><hr/>
<p>Cas knocked on the big wooden door waiting for Michael to give him permission to come in. To his complete surprise Michael opened the door instead of calling him in.</p>
<p>“Castiel!” Michael enveloped him in his arms.</p>
<p>Cas confused with his brother’s actions patted his back cautiously, “Hello brother.”</p>
<p>Michael let him go and looked at him with a smile that concerned Cas. “I just wanted to talk to you about something very urgent.” He stepped aside and gestured for the chair in front of the huge wooden desk in the middle of the room.</p>
<p>He walked around his brother with caution. What was his deal? Why was he being overly nice to him? Cas took a seat his eyes never leaving Michaels overly cheerful face.</p>
<p>“What about?”</p>
<p>Michael cleared his throat as he sat down on the other end of his desk, “Well Castiel, you have just turned eighteen.”</p>
<p>Cas nodded slightly, “Yes I am aware.”</p>
<p>Michaels lips turned up slightly in the corners, “Nothing gets by you does it?” He rolled his eyes. “I need your help Castiel. Since father’s death I have been looking at the bank records and we are in millions of dollars in dept.” Castiel looked shocked.</p>
<p>

“What do you mean millions… Dad would never leave us in such a bind!” The older brother sighed and put an elbow on the desk to rub his eyes.<br/>
“Do I need to get a job? I mean now that I’m eighteen surly…” Cas was cut off by Michael.</p>
<p>“No Castiel, you won’t be getting a job necessarily.” He looked up at his little brother, “I have reached out to Dean Winchester. I offered your hand in marriage in exchange for financial help. He is on his way over tomorrow to meet you to make sure it will be a good fit for him.”</p>
<p>Castiel sat in shock. What? How? He asked himself. Suddenly he was unable to sit still, and he got up and started to pace the big office room, clenching his fists so hard his knuckles were white.</p>
<p>After a few minutes he stopped and looked at his brother, “You can’t do this Michael! This is not what Dad wanted for me! You are supposed to take care of me! Not sell me off to an Alpha that I don’t know! And it’s not just any Alpha but Dean Winchester!”</p>
<p>Michael sat quietly pouring himself a big glass of whiskey.</p>
<p>“Please don’t do this.” Cas pleaded, his voice cracking. He looked to his brother and sat back down his blue orbs starting to burn from the tears that threaten to start falling.</p>
<p>“First dear brother, it was always Fathers wishes to see you marry a good Alpha. From a good family who would be able to take care of you and your fragile little heart.” Michael spat at Castiel. Castiel felt the first tear begin to run down his check. “Secondly, our father was not as smart as you would like to believe. He was stupid with his money and now we are on the brink of loosing all of our assests. The bank will seize everything we have. We will be on the streets with only the clothes on our backs.”</p>
<p>Michael stood and walked around to lean against the front of the desk right next to Castiel. “It’s not as bad as you are making this out to be Castiel. You will get married; you’ll have a partner and a mate and at the same time you will save the last thing out father left for us.” He leaned close to Cas and grabbed his chin, so Cas was looking up at him. “Think of all the good memories we have here with our father. This is the house we were both raised in.” He harshly let go of Cas’s chin, “Just think your little housemaid and her daughter will be out on the streets if you don’t help this family and accept.”</p>
<p>Michael was trying to manipulate him, he knew this, but he was using his worst fears. He couldn’t bear not have the house where he was raised and most of all he couldn’t bear putting his best friend and mother figure out on the streets.</p>
<p>“How do you even know if I’m worth such a fortune that Mr. Winchester would even considered paying?” he asked softly.</p>
<p>“I know how much a male Omega is worth. Especially one who is untouched. Dean knows this as well, that’s why he insisted on coming over tomorrow.” Michael sighed and walked back to the seat behind the desk.</p>
<p>Cas sat there for what felt like an eternity, “Fine, I will do this,” he whispered and stood up walking towards the door. He turned around to look back at his brother, “Dad would be so disappointed in you.” And with that Cas opened the door and slammed it behind him as he took off to the only place he knew to go. The gardens.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Two: I've Got Some Business</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We finally meet Dean! Just for a second...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! Thank you guys for the comments and the feedback! I was not expecting this many people to read my work! I am very thankful! Anyways, it might be a hot minute till I upload again since this I have nothing but exams this week. But hopefully this will get you guys through till I can write again!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Castiel squinted as he opened his eye and groaned at the sun peaking through his bedroom window. Cas fidgeted with his soft sheets feeling the tiredness still in his body. It had to have been at least ten in the morning by now, but he still hadn’t felt like he slept enough. When he went to the garden he knelt on the ground and cried as hard as he could. Cas was still in shock and his body was starting to feel the effects of it. In all honestly, he hadn’t really slept that much. Once he would start to doze off, he would be scared awake with thoughts of the horrible things Dean Winchester would do to him.</p>
<p>Dean was not known for his kindness. Dean was known for killing men who even looked at him in a way he thought was a little rude. How was Castiel suppose to marry him? How would he survive? How could he even think knowing that his brother would be selling him to Dean? And yes, it would be considered being sold. He was nothing more than a chest piece in his brothers’ financial trouble.</p>
<p>Tired of thinking about the whole situation he focused on the pain he felt in his stomach. It moaned from lack of food and it was well deserved. When he came inside from the garden last night, he walked right passed the dinning area and ignored Michaels words asking if he was going to join him for dinner. He knew his body needed the food, but he felt too nauseas to eat.</p>
<p>The Omega stretched his body between the sheets before getting up out of bed to go wash up in the bathroom. As he walked by the large mirror over the sink, he realized just how swollen his eyes were. The lack of sleep was definitely showing on his face. There were bags under his eyes which the normal electric blue was now lifeless. His normally unruly hair was a mess of dark tuffs pointing in all different directions and he was much more pale than normal. He looked awful. He looked sick. Michael was going to be furious with him, his brother wanted everything to be perfect today for Mr. Winchester. Quite honestly the Omega didn’t mind it much because if Mr. Winchester didn’t like him or the way he looked then he would reject the marriage and Cas would be free. But then that meant the he and his brother would loss everything and Rowena and Charlie would be out on the streets.</p>
<p>The Omega sighed and decided not to think about the subject anymore. He was going to shower and get ready. Then go eat breakfast and talk to Rowena.</p>
<p>He turned the shower on and jumped into the cold stream. Putting his face in the cool water felt like liquid gold. All of his aches soon dissolved, and his face felt less swollen. After a while of washing himself he got out of the shower and dried himself off with a soft grey towel. Looking back in the mirror he still looked like crap but hey at least he tried. Back in his room he dressed himself in a white baggy shirt and tan leggings before heading downstairs for breakfast.</p>
<p>He noticed that Michaels bedroom door was still closed which meant he was still probably asleep. Good Cas thought to himself, facing him after a hellish night was the last thing he wanted.</p>
<p>“Good morning Dear.” Rowena greeted with a tinder smile, but Castiel could see the concern in her light green eyes. The woman noticed his condition, and her instincts told her to just wrap her arms around the Omega and protect him from his evil brother. She knew something was up with this whole situation.</p>
<p>“Good morning Rowena.” He replied with a slight smile. “Is Michael still asleep?”</p>
<p>“No, he woke up early this morning, ate some breakfast and then went to spend time outside. But he should be back soon since it is almost lunch time.” She looked at Cas will a sly smile. She always picked on him for sleeping in till the afternoon.</p>
<p>Cas smiled back and chuckled softly. “What’s for lunch?”</p>
<p>Rowena turned around and put a big bowl of mac and cheese in front of him. It was Cas’ favorite comfort food. She always knew just what he needed.<br/>“Oh goodness, thank you so much!” he started digging right in. Rowena walked around the kitchen island and sat next to him rubbing his back. “How are you doing love? I know this news was far from good.”</p>
<p>Cas nodded and suddenly stopped eating, his smile from the mac and cheese slowly fading. “I don’t want to leave, and I don’t want to get married either. I’m not ready yet, and the person my brother is selling me to is none other than Dean Winchester. I feel so lost.” He confessed. Rowena’s eyes were glossy as she was trying her best not to cry.</p>
<p>“Oh dearie, you know that if were up to me I would never allow this to happen, but unfortunately my hands are tied.” She wiped a tear that was rolled down her cheek.<br/>Castiel felt the tears starting to come from his own eyes and he crashed into her arms, who enveloped him in a tight embrace as both cried. He had always been very attached to her, since his mother died after he was born. It was Rowena who took care of him as if he were her own. Rowena was the only mother he knew.</p>
<p>“I’m so scared...” He sniffled as he buried, his face into the older Betas neck, “I’m so scared just thinking about Mr. Winchester… Rowena…” A painful sob escaped his throat preventing him from continuing his sentence. The Beta just held him and stroked his trembling back.</p>
<p>He didn’t know how long they stayed like that till they heard footsteps coming from the back of the house and his brothers voice broke the silence of their moment. He released himself from the older women’s embrace.</p>
<p>“Today is such a nice day!” Michael said with a happy tone in his voice, “If we weren’t expecting guests today, I’d say let’s have a picnic!” He smiled in a way that Cas hadn’t seen since before their fathers passing.</p>
<p>Cas cringed where is was and Rowena looked at him sympathetically. She was infuriated at her boss’ lack of sensitivity, but despite being considered apart of the family there was nothing she could say or do to change anything. But that didn’t stop her from giving the Alpha looks of disgust and disapproval, but Michael didn’t seem to mind.</p>
<p>“Lunch is ready Mr. Novak if you would like to eat.” She asked ignoring the previous comment.</p>
<p>Michael replied, “No thank you I’ll wait till later, I want to wait for Dean and Sam’s arrival so we can eat while we discuss business. And Castiel…” for the first time today the Alpha addressed the Omega. “You look horrible. You choose right before you meet your future husband to be careless with your appearance. I hope, for your sake, you will be more presentable when the Winchester brothers arrive.” His tone was flat and harsh, and Cas knew it was not a request but a command. “Am I crystal clear?” he asked the Omega.</p>
<p>Cas, who had his eyes glued to the floor, looked up and just nodded. Then he looked at Rowena who gave him a small smile. “I’ll lay something out for you and leave it in your room. You should take a nap since you didn’t sleep well last night. Hopefully that will help.” She said as she kissed the top of his head.</p>
<p>The Omega nodded again leaving the kitchen and retreating to the comfort of his bedroom.</p>
<hr/>
<p>“Dean, you have a letter” Sam said walking into Deans office. Dean signed heavily holding his hand out for Sam to hand him the letter.</p>
<p>“It’s from Michael Novak.” Sam put the letter in his hand. Dean furrowed his eyebrows and opened the letter as Sam felt closing the door behind him. It read:</p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Dear Dean,</em>
    <br/>
    <em>I hope this letter finds you well. I will get straight to the point. My father, Chuck has passed away and the old bastard left us in tremendous amount of dept. I am not a man to ask for help but I have no other choice. I would like to make a deal with you. If you can help us with our dept, I will offer my brothers hand in marriage. Castiel has just turned eighteen and is an untouched Omega. He would be perfect for someone looking for mate would provide pups. My brother is a gem with blue eyes, many Alphas have tried and failed. He will be perfect for whatever you assign him. Think about it and let me know of your answer.</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Best of wishes,</em>
    <br/>
    <em>Michael Novak</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Dean put the letter down on his desk in front of him. He was looking for a mate, and he was always looking for ways to control people. He would have to meet this so called “gem” of an Omega. Dean leaned over and grabbed his phone dialing a number and waiting for someone to pick up.</p>
<p>“Novak residence, this is Rowena.” A strong female voice answered the phone.</p>
<p>“Good evening, is Alpha Novak available?” Dean asked flatly.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry sir but he is unavailable at the moment, but I can take a message.” Rowena picked up the pad of paper and pen.</p>
<p>“Will you let Alpha Novak know that Dean Winchester is very interested in his offer and I will be coming tomorrow to meet the Omega to see if it is good match?” He said with a coy smile.</p>
<p>Rowena paused for a moment, frozen where she stood. “I-I will let him know.” Then the line went dead.</p>
<p>Dean hung the phone up and stood from his desk buttoning up the buttons on his vest.</p>
<p>“Sammy!” he called out, “I’ve got some business to attend to and your coming with me!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Three: Hello There</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dean and Cas meet...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>uMmM HeLlO? This is my favorite chapters so far!</p>
<p>Songs to listen to for Chapter Three. </p>
<p>Whispering (Alex Clare) // Meeting Dean</p>
<p>Mr. Sandman (SYML) and Salvation (Gabrielle Aplin) // Dean and Cas first meet</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean looked out the window of his luxury car at the yellow and red landscape that passed him by. Autumn had arrived in all it’s morbid beauty, bringing the cold to Kansas. Dean hated the cold, that is exactly why he had moved from Seattle to Baton Rouge, Louisiana. He had enjoyed the hot muggy weather. </p>
<p>Sam was at his side busy with a book Dean deemed was either a biography or a romance novel. What a loser he thought to himself. At the wheel was his faithful friend and driver, Benny, driving them to the Novak brother’s property.</p>
<p>They had only landed an hour ago at a very small airport outside of Wichita which was only a forty-five-minute drive from where the brothers lived. Even though Dean hated flying he knew that it was the fastest way to get what he wanted. A virgin Omega.</p>
<p>Despite the few hours of flying, it had been strangely pleasant for the Alpha. His inner wolf also remained quiet, despite the strange discomfort he felt in the depths of his heart. It was as if they were both craving something… or someone. </p>
<p>But in general, everything went by very smoothly and he was not use to things flowing so easily, it was definitely strange, but he did not complain. The deal with the German bankers went better than he and Bobby had planned, and the deal between the two “companies” ended with a big party at the Winchester mansion. </p>
<p>Dean was a well known for his drug cartel which was cleverly disguised as “Winchester Motors”. He came from a long line of not just powerful drug lords but mechanics as well. So as far as the FBI could prove he just sold very expensive car parts to different car engineers around the world. At the age of thirty- five Dean had created an empire much more successful than those before him. He got there by taking no excuses from people as well as knowing when to put someone down.</p>
<p>Dean shook his head getting away from his thoughts. Now was not the time to relive great memories. He then realized that they were getting closer to the Novak home. He needed a clear head so he could stay in control. After cramming everything in yesterday the brothers were going to Michaels home to “negotiate”. And by the small black velvet box in Dean was putting in his suit pocket, he intended to leave with Castiel. He ignored everyone who said that this was a wrong. He only desired the Omega, which sounded crazy since he has yet to meet him. </p>
<p>He was aware he was being impulsive and rash, but it was the animal deep inside him. Even if he wanted to, he could not fight this. Something outside of his control was pulling him and his wolf out here. It was the same force that lead him to go to his most trusted banker, Crowley, to pay off the Novak family dept.</p><p>Sooner than expected they were pulling up to the Novak residents. The gardens were not well taken care of. They must have let the gardener go. Dean thought to himself. Dean got out of the car followed by Sam who was oddly quiet. </p>
<p>“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you nervous.” The younger brother said with amusement in his voice, both standing on the front steps to the mansion.</p>
<p>Dean just turned his head to look at his brother with his usual scornful expression. His “bitch face” Sam called it, had no effect on him anymore though.</p>
<p>“Don’t be ridiculous Sammy, I’m never nervous.” He said rolling his eyes. </p>
<p>“It’s Sam” He replied. “Dean are you sure you want to do this? I mean this is a human life we are talking about here. This isn’t just some object that can be bought.” Sam said with a serious expression on his face.</p>
<p>“Sammy, I have already paid off all of their dept, I will not be leaving without taking what is mine.” Dean said taking another step up the stairs. “Besides, Michael will be happier than a pig in a puddle when he hears I have agreed to marry his brother, then I’ll crush him with the news I have.”</p>
<p>Sam shook his head and started up the stairs behind him when Dean caught something in his keen hearing. He turned his head to the right, the hairs on the back of his neck stood at attention. His green eyes scanned his surroundings like the perfect predator and hunter he was. </p>
<p>And then he heard the noise again. A laugh? </p>
<p>Without thinking twice, Dean moved towards the right side of the house following the long path of the gardens towards the noise he could hear better and better with each step he took. It was the sweetest laugh Dean had ever heard, and they were now accompanied by soft murmurs. When he reached the end of the gardens path, the Alpha stopped dead in his tracks when he found the source of the laughter.</p>
<p>The blue-eyed Omega was sitting on his heels on the grassy ground, a little white flower stuck behind his ear. He was carefully picking up a small bird and held it him his delicate hands. Another small animal accompanied him, a squirrel who seemed to be watching him waiting for the Omega to do something. Castiel seemed so engrossed in the animals he did not notice the intruder in his gardens watching him. The autumn tones along with some insects completed the scene before the Alpha. Under any other circumstances, Dean would have rolled his eyes. This kind of nonsense never caught his attention. But Castiel was there, so pure and innocent making Deans heart hammer in a way one might call love at first sight. </p>
<p>And at that moment Dean wished he had been an artist so he could internalize this scene that was so beautiful and pure and paint it right onto a canvas.</p><p>Careful to not get the Omegas attention and grateful that the wind was in is favor so he couldn’t smell the Alpha, Dean moved closer. He could smell the delicious aroma of the Omega which was more inviting than any other scent he has smelled before. Dean dilated his nostrils to inhale more of the addictive smell, and he had to suppress the urge to grunt when the sensation of “home” and “calm” washed over him. In slow steps, he got closer and closer to the unsuspecting blue-eyed Omega. And then he accidentally stepped on a pile of dried leaves and sticks. </p>
<p>Fuck, he thought to himself. </p>
<p>It startled the Omega and he gasped as he turned back to see who he assumed to be Dean standing there, watching him. Castiel stood up quickly, surprised and confused by just how handsome Dean was. What the fuck. Castiel thought to himself, his man is a God. </p>
<p>They both stood there staring at each other. Now that the Omega was looking right at him Dean analyzed every signal detail Cas had to offer. He was wearing a white shirt that was definitely too thin for this cold weather, and tight beige pants. The Alpha could see a pair of white gloves hanging from one of his pockets. Dean tried not to look too much at the way Castiel’s hips made a perfect curve. The Alpha turned his eyes to see the Omegas face that was flushed pink. Dean knew it was not just from the cold. He had a mess of shinny black locks that moved with the afternoon breeze. </p>
<p>Holy fuck was all Dean could think. </p>
<p>Dean ran the tip of his tongue over the tips of his fangs that were hidden under his lips. Control yourself Winchester.</p>
<p>He took a few more steps towards the Omega that seemed frozen in place, still holding that little bird in his hands. </p>
<p>“Hello there, you must be Castiel.” Dean said softly finally breaking the silence.</p>
<p>Castiel gasped and shivered at the Alpha’s deep, husky southern voice.</p>
<p>He nodded his head softly, “And you must be Dean.” He replied, his voice a little too low, but loud enough only Dean could hear. </p>
<p>Castiel’s voice was like velvet to Deans ears, who outlined the shadow of a smile when the Omega let the tip of his tongue escape from his mouth to wet his dry pink lips. Dean followed his movements and could see him become more and more flushed. Castiel didn’t keep his eyes on his for very long, he was very shy, and very submissive. Dean and his wolf were loving this little game. </p>
<p>Cas looked away from the Alpha dark face, Dean was dressed entirely in black. His suit, shirt, tie, and pair of leather gloves he was wear were all black and it emphasized his features. His manly body, his well- sculpted face dotted with a constellation of small freckles and his air of grander and mystery.<br/>
</p>
<p>Dean was quite frankly stunning.</p>
<p>Castiel found a bit of courage and took a timid step closer to the Alpha, causing one of his gloves to fall out of his pocket without him noticing. Dean looked surprised but didn’t say anything when the Omega approached him looking between him and the bird in his hands. The Alphas green followed the Omegas blue and he could help but make a low noise of surprise when the Omega raised his hands to the Alpha. The breeze caught the Omegas scent and was caught by Deans nostrils. Dean was going crazy having Cas so damn close to him. Without know for sure what he was doing, Dean raised one of his gloved hands and lightly touched the little birds head. Dean wished he wasn’t wearing the gloves at that moments just so he could feel the smooth delicate skin of the Omega. </p>
<p>And surprisingly Dean found himself smiling slightly well petting the bird. How long has it been since he smiled? </p>
<p>He looked at the Omegas face, who was also looking at him. Castiel also had a slight smile on his face and Dean couldn’t find it in himself to take his eyes off those bright blue jewels that were staring at him. At that moment, their minds were clear, their thoughts had been silenced and their bodies seemed to have detached themselves from Earth. Their aromas mixed and their souls took the time to meet one another. Two halves of one have finally come together again. But both were unaware at what was taking place. They could only feel the connection.</p>
<p>The eye contact between them had not been broken, it was as if they were both under a spell cast by the eyes of each other, and neither was willing to resist.<br/>
</p>
<p>“Dean?” Sam’s voice suddenly came into their perfect little bubble. This caused them to move away from each other and Castiel ended up opening his hands in fright causing the bird to fly away. </p>
<p>“Dean what…” </p>
<p>Sam stopped when he saw his brother and Cas still really close.</p>
<p>“Oh, Hello Castiel. I’m Sam Deans brother.” The other Alpha greeted him with a white smile. He looked between the couple; Dean was like a statue in place<br/>
“Hello.” Castiel stammered. “I’ll let my brother know you are here, excuse me.” And with that he hurried off towards what looked like the back of the mansion. Sam frowned and shook his head at the strangeness of the situation. He looked at Dean who was staring at the place the Omega was just a few seconds ago. </p>
<p>“Dean, what was going on here? Why were you and Castiel so close?” Sam questioned suspiciously.</p>
<p>Dean finally looks at him “The bird…” he trails off. Sam is even more confused but before he can say anything else Dean bends down and picks up the small white glove left behind by the Omega. He could see that the glove was a very fine lace. </p>
<p>“Does that belong to Cas?” He asked and Dean nodded, holding the glove as if it was the most interesting thing he has ever seen.</p>
<p>“What the hell is wrong with you? You look like your not even in this world anymore.” Sam scoffs smiling. </p>
<p>“Shut up Sammy.” He snorts and pushes the glove deep in his coat pocket passing his brother heading back to the front of the house.</p>
<p>“It’s Sam!” he yelled at Dean quickly going after the older Alpha. “Dean, Dean, Dean” he shakes his head.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter Four: That Won't Be Necessary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Poor Cas.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean and Sam were sitting comfortably, both served drinks by the Novak brothers’ housekeeper. Sam sipped on a cup of coffee, while Dean, as usual, sipped on a shot of whiskey. The younger Winchester had mumbled something about it not even being five o’clock yet but of course, Dean ignored it. He was more interested in the sleek black piano that was next to a large glass window on the left side of the room. </p><p>Who in the house played the piano? He thought to himself. God let it be the blue-eyed Omega. </p><p>Dean could easily see Castiel sitting there. The sunlight penetrating the glass of the windows and reflecting on his white skin, while his small hands extracted the most beautiful melodies from the ivory. The outline of a smile formed on his face as the scene played out in his head, but steps upstairs were picked up by his keen hearing and distracted him from his thoughts. </p><p>Michael appeared at the top of the stairs, and Dean frowned when he saw the state of the Alpha. The normally well-dressed and arrogant Alpha now looked like someone you’d find on the street begging for money. His hair was a mess, his clothes were rumpled, and he had the worst case of five o’clock shadow. Dean kept in mind that he had only seen Michael looking his best, so he tried to not hold it too much against him. Wait, was Dean being understanding? Dean shook his head, come on Winchester. </p><p>“Dean! My friend, I’m so glad you made it!” the Alpha exclaimed as he approached the brothers first greeting the older Alpha then Sam.</p><p>“I would ask how you have been but given your appearance, I see that won’t be necessary, my friend,” Dean said scornfully as he sat down again.</p><p>Michael suddenly felt uncomfortable. He thought he had been looking at least decent but leave it to a Winchester to pick out any flaw. “Always great fun Dean,” </p><p>Michael said trying to appear like what Dean had said didn’t affect him. “But the truth is that I am not doing as well as before.” He took a set across the coffee table from Dean and Sam. </p><p>Dean sat for a minute staring Michael down; this was his favorite part. Making people feel small and worthless. “Oh, I know. You are barely holding your head above the water. I’ve seen at just what Chuck left you and your brothers in.” </p><p>Dean never liked Michael, he knew that he was a treacherous and ambitious snake who flattered those who had more power to secure his place in high society. So, to see him feeling uncomfortable and ashamed did something for Dean. If he had not been interested to meet Castiel, which now he was glad he did, he would have just taken the lands for himself and kick Michael out on his ass. He still wanted to do that, but first, he had to secure his prize. </p><p>“But tell me, Michael, how bad is your situation really?” Dean asked cynically, trying to seem a little interested. He knew the situation very well and Sam just watched in silence as Michael was about to walk right into the trap Dean had perfectly laid out. </p><p>“I received another letter from the bank at the begging of the week. This is their last warning before the come and take everything from us. I have forty- five days to pay it all off or we lose everything.” Michael sighed rubbing his face with his hands. </p><p>Dean smiled scornfully “I see.” He then stood and walked to the bar to pour himself another drink. “Well, I’m willing to help you in the name of our parent’s old friendship of course.” Dean turned and leaned against the bar sipping on his drink. </p><p>“Dean I...” Michael was cut off by the Alpha. </p><p>“I could lend you the necessary money so that way you can pay off your debt with the bank, and when you get back up again, you will return the loan to me.” He took another sip of his drink. His plan was going so smoothly. </p><p>“But Dean it would take me years to pay you back. And on top of that, you will charge interest I assume and by then the amount will triple.” Michael was on his feet again. “But if you marry Cast…”</p><p>“And what makes you think your brother is worth so much?” Dean interjected again his eyes narrowing on the Alpha who was becoming more and more desperate as the minutes went by.</p><p>Sam seemed surprised by his brothers move but knew better than to say anything. Dean had a plan. </p><p>“Now Dean you saw him, right? My brother is a Gem with blue eyes, many Alphas have already tried their luck and many others are still willing to try. Castiel is a beautiful, pure Omega, from a good family and will be perfect for whatever it is he is assigned. He’s still a boy and we both know how hard it is to find one like him.”<br/>
</p><p>Dean studied the expression of the other Alpha who tried his best to show restraint, but Dean could see right through him. Michael was on the verge of despair, but unfortunately, he was right. Male Omega’s were rare, as were Alpha women. Being a male Omega from a good family and being untouched was impossible to find. They were typically found in brothels, but no Alpha wanted to mate with one that was already touched, they only served as entertainment for men like Dean. But Castiel, this Omega was rare and had struck something deep within Dean.</p><p>“Looked if you wish, you can take him, and I could pay off half on what I would owe you.” Michael went on to Dean who said nothing in response.</p><p>“You don’t seem to be bothered by the fact you are selling your brother.” Sam finally spoke up.</p><p>Michael turned to look at Sam, there was a crazed look in his eyes, “I adore my brother, but he is my last hope. Either he will be my bargaining chip, or we will both be sleeping in the gutter. I am willing to do whatever it takes to prevent that from happening.” Michael choked out, tears starting to pool in his eyes, “If I don’t give Castiel to a good Alpha, and Alpha like Dean,” he looked back at Dean, “Well we all know what will happen.”</p><p>Sam’s jaw tightened because he was right. Castiel would become a “snack” for bastard Alphas. He looked at his brother who seemed like he was sad at the thought of Castiel out on the streets. </p><p>“Look, I’m going to go get my brother and then you can see him better if you want you can even take him today. Castiel is a good boy, very obedient.” Michael said as he started leaving the room.</p><p>“Michael that is not necessary…” Dean tried to say but Michael was already going up the stairs.</p><p>“He’s completely of him mind Dean, you need to tell him,” Sam whispered to his brother. </p><p>Dean put his finger to his lips telling Sam to keep quiet. Then they heard loud knocking coming from upstairs and Michael yelling for Castiel.</p><p>“Castiel!” the Alpha pounded on the door to Rowena’s room. Castiel opened the door with wide eyes and before he knew it Michael was pulling him out of the room leaving Rowena and Charlie in shock. </p><p>“Michael what are you doing! Please you’re hurting me!” Castiel tried to break free.</p><p>“Shh… Listen Castiel, Dean is downstairs and now you need to be a good boy and save us, little brother. Come on.” The Alpha dragged Cas down the stairs. </p><p>Cas was on the verge of tears, but he didn’t have the chance to say anything else before he was thrown into the middle of the room where the Winchester brothers were. </p><p>“Here he is Dean, look! He’s everything I told you, isn’t he?” Michael grabbed his face a made Castiel look at the Alpha.</p><p>“Michael this is not necessary,” Dean said standing straight up from leaning against the bar. Sam also stood up from where he was sitting. </p><p>Castiel’s eyes were full of tears. He was scared and embarrassed. Dean clenched his jaw when he saw how the once soft expression on his Omega was now distressed.<br/>
</p><p>“Michael you are going to hurt him, let him go,” Sam asked out of patience. </p><p>Michael ignored him still holding the Omegas face, “You’ll marry him right Dean, my friend? You would have so much fun with him and this is such a good deal. Look, he’s pure!” the Alpha spoke trying to show off his brother.</p><p>“Michael,” Dean said through clenched teeth. Dean was about to intervene and free his poor Omega from the Alpha who apparently wasn’t listening. </p><p>The other Alpha released Castiels' chin to expose his neck to Dean. The Omega tried to free himself from his brother’s hands. Michael had such a tight grip on the collar of Castiels shirt that when he jerked back it caused it to tear open, exposing a good portion of the Omegas chest. </p><p>Sam immediately bowed his head, adverting his eyes as a gesture of respect. Castiel brought both of his hands up to try and cover his exposed skin, his frighten eyes shedding two rivers of tears.</p><p>“Michael, I said enough!” Dean slammed his glass on the bar behind him. Dean took a step towards them, eyes furious. Castiel cringed in his place lowering his head avoiding the Alphas eyes. </p><p>“Are you out of your mind!” Dean yelled at Michael as he slipped his coat off his shoulders. He crossed the room and brushed by Michael who looked stunned.<br/>
</p><p>Cas still had his head bowed when Dean approached him. He had to be careful to not further traumatize the Omega. Dean sighed to himself. If he hadn’t been playing games with Michael, his Omega would never have been in this position. </p><p>“Hey,” Dean spoke softly to the Omega. Still, this made Castiel shiver in fear. Dean slowly reached out for the Omega to place a finger under his chin making him look up at the Alpha. “I’m going to cover you up ok?” It came out more as a question than Dean planned but the Omega nodded in response.</p><p>Dean smiled softly and placed his coat over the Omegas shoulders before buttoning up the buttons in the front to make sure the Omega was fully covered. After a moment of admiring the sight before him, Dean turned around to Michael. “Michael, let’s go to your office to have a drink and get you stabilized before we talk business.”</p><p>Dean watched as Michael and Sam started towards his office. Then he saw Rowena come down the stairs looking for Cas. The moment the Omega saw her he ran towards her. Dean watched as the Omega made his way upstairs.</p><p>Dean gave him a small smile as he walked into the office, closing the door behind him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter Five: Do We Have a Deal?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Michael has been shook and Dean proposes.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Two chapters in one day?! Who am I?! Also let me know what you guys think of the playlist if you are listing to the songs I've posted! And thank you for all the love!</p><p>Songs to listen to for chapter five</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Moments later the three Alphas were in Michael's office, who was sitting at his desk, gulping down a bottle of scotch. Sam sat in front of his desk watching him scornfully. Dean was leaning against the wall beside the door, arms crossed deep in thought.</p><p>Why was he so damn concerned about this Omega? Dean could not give two shits about anyone else so why had he’d gone out of his way to yell at Michael to stop AND give Cas his coat. His inner Alpha began to stir at the thought of the sweet Omega. Dean ignored his cries to go upstairs and take care of his Omega. No! he thought to himself. Not YOUR Omega, THE Omega.</p><p>There was a reason he was emotionally closed off to everyone and this Omega was testing those walls for whatever reason.</p><hr/><p>Castiel was back in Rowena’s room currently being held by both her and Charlie. He was sobbing into their embraces. How could Michael do such a thing to him? Castiel was mortified. The only thing that was comforting him was Dean's coat wrapped around his body.</p><p>It was about three sizes too big for Cas, but Cas was ok with that. Anything to help him cover-up. He also was finally able to take in the Alphas scent.</p><p>Pine, car oil, and… home?</p><p>Cas took as much of Dean's scent in as he could. He had never smelled something so divine. And slowly Cas could feel himself calm down.</p><p>Charlie was the first to pull away from her best friend, “Are you ok Assbutt?” she tried using a nickname she knew he couldn’t resist smiling too.</p><p>Castiel giggled softly, “Far from it.” He sniffled and wiped his tears away on the back of Dean's coat sleeve.</p><p>“My poor Dear, I’m so sorry,” Rowena whispered in his ear and held him even tighter. “I hope Dean thinks we are all just a bunch of crazies and will leave.” They all giggled knowing that was far from what was going to happen. Some outside force was telling them that this was going to be the last time they would all be together like this.</p><hr/><p>“So now that tempers have calmed down, we can talk business. Starting with why your father chose Macleod bank to make so many loans?”</p><p>Dean quit worrying about the Omega upstairs, that was just a cherry on top. Doing what he was about to do to Michael was really why he was here. Bringing people down was Dean's forte.</p><p>“Honestly I don’t know. After Mom died my Dad was never the same. He had always been a good honest man, but the pain of losing his mate was too much for him I think.” Michael said sadly, but there was a hint of anger in his voice.</p><p>Dean nodded; he considered his words. He knew the story of Chuck Novak and how the man destroyed himself after the loss of his Mate Namoi Novak shortly after their youngest was born. He was very surprised that Chuck didn’t die at the hands of an Alphas he screwed over gambling and betting.</p><p>“Your father was a good man and Dad was very fond of him,” Sam said sincerely. Despite everything, Sam had compassion for all people. A skill Dean lacked.</p><p>“Thank you, Sam but that doesn’t even begin to make up for what he did.” Michael said as he opened a drawer in his desk and took out a folder to hand to Dean “Here are all the receipts and letters that the bank has sent me if you would like to take a look at them.”</p><p>“That isn’t necessary. I already have seen all of them, and those are useless anyway.” Dean said staring at Michael taking a sip of his drink.</p><p>“What do you mean?” asked the Alpha.</p><p>The expression on Michael's face was now a mixture of shock and confusion, he tried to say something, but Dean raised his hand to stop him from talking.</p><p>“All of your debt has been paid off to the bank. I contacted my friend and owner and paid it for you. The only person you owe money to now is me.” Dean stated smugly shooting the rest of his drink down his throat. He wanted to smile at the expression on the other Alphas face but stopped himself.</p><p>“But Dean… I thought… I don’t understand… Why did you do that? I thought we had a deal?” Michael was incredulous.</p><p>Dean smirked and stood up from the wall. Sam sat there and remained silent just watching the conversation unfold before him.</p><p>“We had no agreement, Michael. You just thought that handing your brother over to me would fix all of your problems. But you should know me or at least my reputation well enough to know how I handle my business, and if it weren’t for me you know that you would have been chased out of here. So, I took control of the situation.” Dean walked closer to Michael.</p><p>“I am not doing this out of kindness and not just because you offered me your beautiful brother. He maybe a beautiful Omega, but his beauty is not enough for me to pay that kind of money. This is business.” Dean glared at Michael who squirmed under his gaze.</p><p>“The debt that your father accumulated, well let’s just say that it could be considered a small fortune, and therefore, just your brother will not be enough. I will marry him as half the payment, but the other half will be paid by you in cash or else I will take these lands and your house. I already have plans on what I can do with them… So, do we have a deal?”</p><p>Dean finalized the proposal with his chin tilted up and his green eyes narrowed. Dean was snobbish and boastful. He loved the power and abused it any chance he could. It was one of the characteristics he inherited from his father. He liked to be in control of everything he was involved in. That’s what made him so good at his job running a drug cartel. He also didn’t hesitate to humiliate anyone whenever he could, as long as he was on top controlling everything and everyone. And at this moment his victim was Michael Novak, a man who was just as bad as he was. Dean at least didn’t try to seem like he was a good guy.</p><p>“Do we have a deal Michael?” he asked with a raised eyebrow, extending his leather-covered hand to the other Alpha.</p><p>Michael stood frozen in place and blinked a few times looking at the gloved hand extended towards him. When the Alpha didn’t accept his handshake Dean withdrew his hand, but he didn’t seem bothered by it. He knew he already won.</p><p>“If I close this agreement with you and I can’t pay the rest of the debt to you, you will take everything, am I right?” Michael finally asked with no emotion in his voice.</p><p>“It’s not like you really have much of a choice here but to accept… my friend,” Dean mocked him. “But don’t worry I’ll give you one year to pay it off, and I won’t charge you interest just the net worth.” He smiled pretentiously, “Oh, and you will hand over your brother of course.”</p><p>Dean stood proud and looked over at his brother. Sam had his head down in thought. Dean knew that he did not approve of the way he handled his business, but he was in no place to interfere.</p><p>“I guess I really don’t have a choice here,” Michael said sadly. A year to get half of the money he owed was better than being homeless in a few weeks.</p><p>“Deal.” Michael retched his hand out to Dean to finally shake hands. He was visibly defeated while Dean seemed to keep showing his winning smile as he ran his hands down his suit jacket.</p><p>“When do you intend on purposing to Castiel? Do you want a traditional dinner, or just something formal?” Asked Michael.</p><p>Dean pushed his lips together and brought his eyebrow together considering the possibilities. A dinner with all of his friends seemed like a nice idea, and he could show off his new beautiful Omega in front of everyone. Unfortunately, that required time he just didn’t have.</p><p>“Actually,” he started, reaching into his jacket pocket to take out a small black velvet box. “I am not willing to waste any time on stupid formalities; I have a trip out of the country in a few weeks and I intend on being married by then.”</p><p>He said and Michael nodded.</p><p>“Ok, I will go get my brother then” he moved from behind the desk and Dean nodded silently.</p><p>“Michael,” he said just as Michael was out the office door. He popped his head back into the room. “This time don’t rip his clothes off in front of me, let’s leave that for me to do on our wedding night.” Dean couldn’t help but to make a snarky comment.</p><p>Michael was taken back but nodded and left to go get his brother.</p><p>“Was that really necessary Dean? I think that poor man was humiliated enough by you today you don’t have to be so cruel to him!” Sam scolded him changing positions in his chair.</p><p>Dean didn’t seem to care what his brother said, he was too busy picking up a bottle of whiskey to open it and inhale the bitter drink. He made a face and put it back in place, moving to the one next to it and repeating the process. It seemed to please him more since he poured himself a full glass of the amber liquid.</p><p>“I don’t give a damn about Michael Sammy. He deserves everything that he is getting.” He said taking a sip of his drink.</p><p>He thought about sitting down next to Sam, but the office doors opened, and Michael came in with the small Omega.</p><p>“Well, here he is Dean. And I apologize for what happened earlier. I don’t know where my head went.” Michael moved away from Cas to stand next to Sam who was now standing.</p><p>Dean paid no attention to him, he was focused on the beauty in front of him. He now wore a shirt that was much thicker and more sophisticated. As Dean's eyes traveled down his body, he noticed that his coat was in his arms. He's polite he thought to himself.</p><p>Cas had his head down, and Dean could pick up traces of shame and sadness in his scent. He carefully set his glass down and approached the Omega. Once Dean was inches from the Omega, the Omega looked up at him.</p><p>“T-thank you… for letting me borrow this.” Castile whispered so quietly only Dan could hear it and held the coat out for Dean to take back.</p><p>Dean smiled and placed his hands on the coat taking it back from the Omega. “You are very welcome Castiel.” He also whispered so only Cas could hear. Not know what got into him he leaned over to Castiel's ear and whispered, “I know this isn’t the most ideal situation for you, but I promise, you are and always will be safe with me.” Dean leaned back to look into the Omegas bright blue eyes. God, he would never get tired of looking into those eyes.</p><p>Cas swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded. A single tear ran down his cheek.</p><p>“None of that now,” Dean said softly wiping the tear away from his cheek. Then he pulled the black velvet box from his pants pocket. Dean noticed that the whites of his eyes were red. He must have been crying this whole time they had been talking. He looked so small and vulnerable to the Alpha. Dean had to ignore his wolf who just wanted to wrap his arms around the Omega and comfort him.</p><p>Without taking his eye of Cas, he opened the box revealing a beautiful white gold ring covered in marquise cut diamonds which gave the ring a majestic delicacy. Castiel lowered his eye to look at the exposed jewelry. The ring was amazing and delicate, but the weight it would imply was already heavy on the Omega.</p><p>Castiel swallowed the ball of emotions stuck in his throat as he watched the Alpha remove his leather gloves and then took the ring from the box and put both in his pocket. Dean took the Omegas small hands in his rather big hands. His skin was so white and perfect that Dean could see the bluish contours of his veins.</p><p>They both could feel the sparks at where their hands were touching. Without uttering a word, Dean slid the ring across Cas’ thin finger, grateful that the ring fit perfectly in place. They both looked up at each other. Green meeting blue.</p><p>They were still only inches away from each other when another tear fell down Cas’ cheek. Dean sighed and wiped away the lonely tear.</p><p>“You are so brave,” Dean whispered.</p><p>It was done.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter Six: Ready to Go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dean picks Castiel up.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello there! Sorry it's been a hot minute since I uploaded last it has been crazy with this COVID-19 going around. My exams were being moved everyday and school is closing down. Its been a mess. But now I have a bunch of time to write! Thank you for all the kudos and comments! They make me do happy little dances!</p><p>Songs for Chapter Six:</p><p>Not Ready to Say Goodbye (Leah Nobel) // Castiel leaves his childhood home.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Castiel looked at the beautiful engagement ring sitting on his finger, still not believe what had happened last night. He found himself accepting the ring not because he wanted to but out of obligation, bigger things were at stake. He would never forgive himself if he saw everything his father built with such dedication be handed over to some strangers. This was his home, his family’s home where both Castiel and Michael had been born and raised. It’s were his father and mother lived out their beautiful love story and despite the loss of both his parents the Omega kept the most beautiful memories. Even if soon he would no longer be living here, he at least wanted to ensure everything his father created remained in the Novak name.</p><p>His wedding to Dean was scheduled to be in two days at the Winchester estate and the realization had not yet hit the Omega. Now more than ever he wished that he would just wake up from this horrible nightmare, that he’d wake up and his father would still be here, and he would be dancing around the mansion with Charlie. But that would be too good to be true.</p><p>Everything was falling apart.</p><p>The ring on his finger was real.</p><p>The marriage was happening whether he liked it or not.</p><p>And Castiel was beyond lost.</p><p>The Omega traced his thin fingers over the small diamonds that perfectly complemented the white gold band. It was beyond beautiful he couldn’t deny, simple and delicate, but it seemed to weigh a ton on hand.</p><p>It was the middle of the afternoon and the Omega was in his room sipping on his last cup of tea in his childhood home. After Dean put the ring in his finger, he let both him and Michael know that they would be back today to pick Castiel up and take him to his new home. He, Rowena, and Charlie packed up everything that Cas could into bags. He sighed as he looked at all of his belongings all packed neatly away. He could feel a ball of emotions forming in his throat and he felt as though he might cry, but he refused to cry anymore, he was tired of crying.</p><p>His fate was already sealed, and tears were not going to reverse his situation.</p><p>Michael had not said a word since Dean had left last night and the Omega knew that the Alpha had accepted his fate as well. He should’ve seen it coming. He was bargaining with Dean Winchester, what did he think was going to happen? Dean would be so nice and just take Castiel as the only form of payment? Dean was always in control of every situation.</p><p>At first, it hit Castiel like a wall of brinks when he heard just what Dean did to Michael. But then his curiosity about the man with the dazzling emerald green eyes, and the strange almost gravitational and immediate attraction turned into a fascination. What he had felt in that brief moment they had in the garden had soon magnified. It was scary and interesting all at the same time. He never meant anyone who had put Michael in his place before. Not even his own father could really keep him in his place. It enticed the Omega. Maybe one day, a long way from now, he could find himself loving the cold Alpha?</p><p>What was he thinking? Dean was known and fear by everyone for his demon-like reputation. Always cold and arrogant as well as arrogant. A man like Dean couldn’t didn’t feel love. Could he?</p><p>The way he was with Castiel had confused the Omega even further. Dean was… sweet? But Castiel knew he could be naïve. Since he was a child, he had always been such a pure heart and was full of dreams. He always seemed to give everyone the benefit of the doubt in every situation. He was always wanting to help and take care of people. His father would always tell he’d be a good Mama if that was the path Castiel chose. He would never be forced to do anything he didn’t want to. But here he was.</p><p>His freedom had been stripped away from him and he felt trapped and wounded like a bird who just lost its wings. Soon he would be locked away in a cage and his future husband and Alpha would be his jailer.</p><p>Castiel has always been extremely sweet and kind to everyone who crossed his path. He was also very innocent. Some of the Alphas who tried to court him seemed to pick up on that. But they were all turned away once Castiel told Chuck he wasn’t interested.</p><p>Everything Castiel knew about love came from novels. Meet your suitor, be courted, fall in love, exchange your first kiss, get engaged, and then get married and have pups. That was what he had read about and what he wanted for himself. He never fell in love, he had never, been kissed or touched. His body was pure and waiting for his love. That was how it was supposed to go.</p><p>But fate would not allow him to have his dream fulfilled. Because now he was just two days away from marrying a man, he didn’t know that he didn’t love. A cold and heartless man. And he would be stuck with him forever.</p><p>Sighing, Cas finished his tea and placed the cup on the table beside his bed. He looked at the bags and then heard a car door close. That was when it hit him. This was actually happening and there was no going back.</p><p>There was a knock on his door. “Castiel my Dear?” It was Rowena coming into his room.</p><p>The woman was in a clear state of sadness. Castiel was like a son to her and seeing him practically being sold off and marrying someone he didn’t want to marry was extremely difficult for her. He quickly ran over to her to give her a hug. Then Charlie came into the room and joined in on the hug. This was going to be it.</p><p>Rowena kissed both of their heads, “It’s time Dearie.” She whispered.</p><p>Castiel hung on a little longer before letting them both go. “Let’s get this over with.” He said.</p><p>Rowena held her hand out for him to take and without saying anything the woman walked him out of the room. She didn’t need to, everything she needed to say was passed on through her hug.</p><p>Castile’s palms were sweaty, and he trembled more and more with each step he took towards the front of the house. When they finally reached the front of the house Castiel was the green-eyed Alpha next to his piano talking quietly with Michael.</p><p>When Dean caught the sweet scent of eucalyptus and fresh rain he turned towards his Omega. Why did he have to be so damn beautiful? Dean thought to himself.</p><p>The Alpha wore an elegant black suit with a white shirt and black tie. No leather gloves today Mr. Winchester? Castiel laughed to himself.</p><p>Green eyes met deep blue and the Omega could’ve sworn he saw the Alpha smile just a tad. It was barely there, but it was enough to make the Alpha look even more beautiful. Dean walked elegantly towards him and the Omega broke eye contact to lower his head slightly, he found it almost impossible to look at the Aloha for more than a few seconds.</p><p>“Castiel.” The Alpha greeted him with a deep husky voice. His voice seemed to penetrate every cell inside of Cas.</p><p>“Hello, Dean.” His voice came out a little broken, but it was enough to please the Alpha’s ears who extended a hand out to him. Castiel knew what he had to do, but suddenly he couldn’t move. His body was paralyzed unable to move a single muscle. Cas knew that the moment their hands touched he would be stuck there forever.</p><p>The Omega frowned when he noticed irregularities along Deans hand. There were all over his hand, some were shallow, a lot of the were deep. Some there thin and some were thicker. Castiel’s eye widened when he realized what those strange lines were.</p><p>They were scars.</p><p>Dean frowned as he watched the Omega’s gaze. He was starting to get irritated by the boy who was making him look like a fool with his hand out for him. And then it donned on him.</p><p>Your hand. The scars. You aren’t wearing the gloves. Damn it.</p><p>Before he could pull his hand away, Michael cleared his throat and Castiel blinked and slowly put his hand in the Alpha’s and it was as if a billion of electrical discharged ran across both of their hands. The Omega’s hand was cool and soft compared to the Alpha’s warm rough hand. The Alpha closed his thick fingers around the delicate Omega’s. His eye were locked on the bright deep blue of the young Omega again, his deep oceans could drown the Alpha’s soul.</p><p>Castiel was breathless being so close to the green-eyed man and due to his height difference, he had to look up at the older man.</p><p>Dean took turns looking at the Omegas eyes and his full parted lips and by God he wanted to kiss him so badly. And so, in a thoughtless gesture, Dean brought Castiel’s hand up to his lips and kissed the back of it.</p><p>Michael looked away from the intimate moment, “Are your things ready Castiel?”</p><p>“Yes sir, I will ask Charlie to help bring his stuff out to the car.” Rowena said sadly still watching the Alpha and Omega. She quickly headed upstairs.</p><p>“So, Dean, how are the wedding plans coming along? Michael asked.</p><p>“Joanna and Ellen are taking care of the wedding affairs.” The Alpha replied dryly not bothering to look at Michael.</p><p>“I understand. Would you like to sit and drink while the servants get Castiels bags ready to go?” Michael insisted.</p><p>“That won’t be necessary, I will only stay as long as I have to. I have to get Castiel home before I go to an appointment tonight. Joanna and Ellen want his input on a few things.” Dean said without expressing any emotion. “In fact, I think your things are ready to go. Castiel?” Dean opened the front door for Cas.</p><p>How was the Alpha able to do that? Just seconds ago, he was warm and inviting, now he was cold and distant.</p><p>The Omega looked at the Alpha then to his brother who gave him a nod indicating that he needed to follow Dean, so he did. He crossed the room looking at his old piano. His heart sank. That was the last gift his father ever gave him. He spent hour learning and perfecting his playing and now he was leaving it behind.</p><p>As he walked out of the house, he noticed there were two parked cars in front and there was a big blue-eye Alpha that he had never meant before. From the clothes and his professional attitude, Cas could only assume that this was the Winchesters driver.</p><p>Cas turned to look back into the house. Michael, Rowena, and Charlie were all standing just inside the door. He gave them all a soft smile. Rowena piped up “We will see you, tomorrow Love.” Cas nodded as Dean held the small of his back leading him down the stairs to the car.</p><p>The man with the blue eyes opened the door for the both of them.</p><p>“This is Benny our driver.” Dean said waiting to get in the car behind Cas.</p><p>Benny nodded his head to Castiel, “It’s a pleasure meeting you Castiel.” He had a thick Louisiana accent.</p><p>“It’s a pleasure Benny.” Cas replied before getting into the car.</p><p>As soon as he sat down all of his emotions hit him. And they hit him hard. This was really really happening. He was leaving his home, the home he grew up in. And now he was going to live with Dean Winchester.</p><p>Dean sighed, he’d let the Omega cry if that is what he needed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter Seven: Meet My Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cas meets Deans family.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey there! So how is everyone handling the COVID-19? I am currently trapped in my home town. I don't have it thankfully though! This chapter was so much fun to write! Thank you for the support!<br/>Also I'm going to try my best to post on either Friday or Saturday nights! Because my life is everywhere right now I'm not 100% sure I can do this every week but I will for sure try my best!<br/>Oh and next chapter there may or may not be a kiss?!?!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The forty five minute drive from the airport to the Winchester’s estate seemed to take a lifetime. Dean and Cas had not said anything to each other since the beginning of their trip home and the air inside the limo was thick and it was suffocating both of them. Between both of their scents and the tension, Dean felt like he could have cut the air with a knife. And that's how it stayed for the entirety of their trip. </p><p>Then before Castiel had even relized, there is was. A tall gate with a capital letter W was guarded by two people who waived Benny through the gate. And just like that, they were on the Winchesters property.</p><p>It was already pretty dark out but Castiel tried to take in as much scenery as he could. The Alpha’s home looked more like a palace. The home was surrounded by rose bushes and a giant water fount was in the center of the driveway. The Omega took in the staircase leading to the front door when people moving around to the side of the house caught his eye. There were placing white benches, white and blue flowers, and a gigantic white tent up.</p><p>This was where their wedding would take place.</p><p>Benny stopped the car before Castiel could think much more of the wedding. Dean got out and opened his door, offering his hand to help the Omega out of the car. When he stood beside the Alpha, still holding his hand, they looked at each other. Castiel could see that Deans's green eyes were trying to say something he would never be able to name. The green had a dark glow and it made Castiel feel like his knees were going to go weak. The Alpha broke the corner of his lips into a soft smile and he said in his deep husky voice:</p><p>“Welcome home, Castiel.”</p><p>He didn’t know how to explain it, but those words made him feel like he was going to cry. It wasn’t just because he was about to marry Dean the next day but because this would be his new home forever.</p><p>Castiel closed his eyes and took a deep breath. No more crying today. There was nothing to do about this situation. The only thing he could do about it was seeing that good in it. Like the fact that Deans's scent was undoubtedly the best, he has ever come across.</p><p>His legs faltered when he tried to take his first step towards the mansion, but Dean who was still holding his hand, grabbed his arm to prevent him from falling. The sudden proximity of their bodies made Cas gasp. Their eyes met again and whatever happened in the garden the day he met Dean was happening again. There was a gravitational attraction that held them in place, the world around them disappearing. But the moment didn’t last long as the Alpha cleared his throat and let go of his arm and hand to put some space between them.</p><p>“You look pale,” Dean said as they continued up the stairs to the house.</p><p>“I… I think I am a little sick.” He lied, not wanting Dean to know that he was seriously aroused. The truth was Castiel could feel a fever on his skin.</p><p>“I see the trip was rather… exhausting.” Dean said emphasizing the last word. Cas knew what he was talking about because the air inside the car had been almost unbreathable. Dean stood at the front door his hand resting in the knob.</p><p>“You are about to meet my family. They are a little crazy and very noisy but don’t let that intimidate you okay?” Dean said with a soft smile. “Just take a deep breath before we go in there.” Dean took a deep breath of his own wanting Cas to mimic which he did.</p><p>“Once we get these introductions out of the way, you can go upstairs and take a nap and when you’re ready I will have food brought to you.” Dean touched Cas’s cheek softly. “Just keep being brave.”</p><p>The Winchester mansion was even bigger and more elegant on the inside than the outside and to his surprise, Dean took his hand and walked into the luxurious living room.</p><p>The first thing he noticed was how dull everything was. There was hardly any color in the home. The walls were all different shades of beige and there were white sculptures everywhere. Even though it was very neutral it was also very elegant.</p><p>That was when Cas noticed that there were four people sitting in the large room apparently waiting for the couple to arrive. Two women and two men. Castiel knew the men, Sam and Robert Singer. Bobby as everyone called him, had been good friends with Chuck and had been doing deals with him since Cas was a small child.</p><p>Bobby was a very influential and wealthy banker and he came to be very useful in certain situations.</p><p>A young woman with long blonde curly hair was the first one to stand and greet Cas with a wide smile.</p><p>“Well shit Dean!” she exclaimed. “He’s dreamier than you were letting on!”</p><p>Before the Omega had time to even think the blonde was pulling him in a tight hug. Castiel was startled by the sudden invasion of his personal space. But he still returned the hug and was able to take in her scent. She was a Beta which made him feel better.</p><p>“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you Castiel, I’m Jo.” She said smiling “And God you smell wonderful! Now I understand as to why Dean is so fascinated by you.” She continued and Dean clenched his jaw when Jo invaded his space yet again to smell the near the Omegas ear. Castiel flinched shyly and he knew his cheeks were flushed.</p><p>“I mean it’s not just your scent it’s also those eyes! They’re bluer than the sky and you look like an Angel!” she kept going on and on.</p><p>“Jo,” Dean said with a slightly harsh tone. “That’s enough.”</p><p>However, his tone didn’t seem to bother the blonde as she continued to smile and hold Castiel's hand. The Beta had a strong but pleasant smell, something citrusy like orange peel leaves and a woody touch.</p><p>“Oh, shut up Dean, it’s not my fault he’s too damn adorable. Let me get to know my soon to be brother in law.” She paused and looked at Dean who was giving her one nasty glare. “Castiel and I are going to be best friends!” She said cheerfully and pulled Cas into yet another strong hug.</p><p>Jo was extremely talkative and apparently loved to show affection by hugging. But Castiel liked her. The fact that she didn’t scare him was a huge plus.</p><p>“Drop him, Jo, before you end up breaking some of his ribs.” Sam finally came to them and pushed Jo away from the Omega. “Sorry about that Castiel, Jo is impossible to control. Welcome home.” Sam smiled and leaned in to give the Omega a hug. It was then that Cas realized just how big Sam was. He had to stand on his tiptoes in order to give the Alpha a proper hug.</p><p>The hug went on a little longer than Dean was comfortable with and he snorted impatiently at his brother. Giving him a silent “that’s enough” warning. Sam let go and backed up a bit giving Cas a tinder smile.</p><p>“Thank you, Samuel,” Cas said politely and smiled back at him. He liked the long-haired Alpha. He felt safe with him.</p><p>“Please just call me Sam.” He asked gently and Castiel nodded.</p><p>“It was a pleasure to meet the both of you.” Cas directed it to both Sam and Jo who was still smiling.</p><p>“It won’t be a pleasure for long, they both only get worst from here, trust me,” Dean said earning himself two nasty glares from his siblings.</p><p>“Love you too Dean-o, and don’t believe him Castiel, he just has a consent sick up his ass.” Jo winked at Cas.</p><p>It was obvious that all three of them were a tight nit family. Castiel could see it in the way Dean wasn’t really upset with Jo and how he smiled along with their teasing that Dean truly loved his family. This was another one for the list of the little things the Omega was learning about the Alpha.</p><p>Dean lead him by the hand to the other side of the room where Bobby and the other woman sat.</p><p>“This is Bobby, and his wife Ellen.” The Alpha introduced them.</p><p>“Welcome to the family son,” Bobby spoke and Cas gave him a sky nod of thanks.</p><p>“Thank you very much, Mr. Singer.” He thanked politely.</p><p>Bobby was not a very tall Alpha and he was already in his fifties. His hair and beard that had once been light brown was now a salt and pepper color. Ellen was a beautiful Omega, and Cas had no idea what her age was, but he imagined her looks deceived her age. She had reddish-brown hair and hazel eyes and she had a very motherly scent to her.</p><p>“Welcome home dear.” Ellen smiled at him and pulled him into a soft hug, which the Omega returned promptly. Her scent of flowers reminded him of Rowena and suddenly his heart dropped. “My God you have grown up and become such a beautiful boy.” She said looking at him and gently touched his cheeks. “The last time I saw you, you were still toddling around in diapers.”</p><p>He obviously didn’t ever remember meeting her, but they would be sharing a house from now on, so he took her word for it.</p><p>“Thank you, Mrs. Singer.” He said quietly.</p><p>Castiel was very shy and kept his eyes down the entire time. Only raising them to look at who was greeting him. He also kept his hands together, playing with his fingers nervously. It was lovely how his shyness manifested itself.</p><p>“Well now that all the introductions have been made, we should head out.” Dean turned to the other Alphas. “Sam, Bobby are you ready?” They both nodded their heads. “Great, then let’s get going.”</p><p>He let his Omegas hand go and turned to Ellen.</p><p>“Ellen, take Castiel to his room so he can rest. He wasn’t feeling well when we got here, and a nap would do him well.” Dean spoke to Ellen, but his eyes were fixed on Cas, who bit his lower lip and turned three more shades pink.</p><p>Dean pursed his own lips. He wanted nothing more than to kiss the Omega right now but that would have to wait. He then turned and headed towards the front door. “And Jo,” he turned to look at the blonde, “You leave him be and let him nap.” He pointed a finger.</p><p>The Beta rolled her eyes and then Dean and the two other Alphas left out the front door.</p><p>“You must be exhausted honey, come, I will take you to your room,” Ellen said as she led Cas up the staircase.</p><p>“Is there anything I can get you? Water? A snack?” she asked, and Cas shook his head in response.</p><p>“No thank you.”</p><p>Jo followed behind them, “Castiel, I intend to take you to see the rest of the house, but that will have to wait till later.” She said disappointed.</p><p>“You will have to wait till after the wedding honey, Dean will want him rested for the ceremony tomorrow,” Ellen advised and the blonde nodded.</p><p>Cas decided to reassure the Beta, “I would love a tour of the home and enjoy your company, Jo. I promise as soon as everything is settled, we will do that.” The Omega turned and winked at her.</p><p>“Deal!” she waived and turned to go the other direction than Ellen and Cas.</p><p>Ellen led him to the second floor and his curious eyes swept the place the entire way. The second floor had a long corridor and each side was filled with doors. The walls were painted in earthy tones with dark brown carpet that covered the entire floor. The long hallway was lit by three small lanterns, their soft yellow lights gave a touch of mystery to the place. There were paintings hung in the hall that Cas could only see as he passed them by. When they reached the fifth door Ellen stopped and opened it.</p><p>“This will be your room till after tomorrow. Dean had it specially prepared for you all of your bags are in here as well.” The Omega said as they both entered the room.</p><p>The room was huge and had a large window that took up the whole back wall. The curtains were open, and Cas could see that there was a balcony overlooking the gardens. The walls were a cream color and the furniture was a shade of light blue. Castiel looked at the large bed with a padded headboard and white sheets thinking how wonderful it was going to be to sleep on. Then his attention turned to the white roses that were left on the bedside table.</p><p>Cas smiled to himself and walked over to the flowers and noticed a little card in them. He bent over to smell them, they happened to be his favorite flower. He picked up the note and read it.</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Welcome home Castiel. Do whatever you need to do to feel comfortable. I apologize for not being there this evening, but I look forward to seeing you tomorrow.</em>
    <br/>
    <em>-Dean</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Castiels smile brightened even more. Dean was kind of sweet? Maybe even a little romantic?</p><p>Before he had any more time to think about the roses Ellen interrupted his thoughts, “This door will lead you to your private bathroom.” Ellen pointed to a door that was next to her. “Please don’t hesitate to ask for anything you need. From now on this is your home and you do not need to feel ashamed to request anything. Dean had made it very clear to be at your beck and call if you need anything okay?”</p><p>“Yes Ma’am” That was all Cas was able to say, his mind still on the roses.</p><p>“Please, just Ellen, we are after all family.” She smiled.</p><p>“Now I will let you rest and go look over the preparations for tomorrow.” She said with excitement headed towards the door. “Goodnight Castiel.”</p><p>And with that, she left the Omega alone in the room that was way too big for one person. He removed his coat and hung it over a chair that was resting in the corner. Taking off his shoes he layed down on the bed letting the tiredness take him completely by closing his eyes and letting his body sink into the bed. It didn’t take long for him to fall asleep dreaming of what the Alpha’s soft kisses would be like and the white roses he left for him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter Eight: So, I was Right You do Play</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dean listens to Cas play the piano.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm so sorry about not uploading last week. It's been rough with all this social distancing and being home bound. My brother is also getting shipped off soon for the Navy so I've been trying to spend as much time with him as I can. This is one chapter that I have been looking forward to writing but I needed to be in a good head space before I did. This one is a longer one but it's soooo good!</p><p>Songs for this chapter:<br/>I'll Be Good (Jaymes Young) // Dean comes into Castiels room<br/>Sleeping Lotus (Joep Beving) // The song Cas plays</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean walked into the dark mansion. He would have loved to have stayed here with his Omega but being the big boss man of a drug cartel means that when duty calls, he has to go. Bobby and Sam had already gone to the house on the other side of the property wishing him a good night.</p><p>Dean decided to get a drink before going off to bed. Walking into the living room he poured himself a tall glass of whiskey. Once he took his first sip of the burning liquid he reached in his pocket and pulled out the white glove he picked up after his and Castiel's first meeting.</p><p>Since he had picked up the white delicate piece it has remained right in his pocket. This was a behavior Dean had only started after the meeting with Cas. It was truly embarrassing and pathetic. But the glove still had the Omegas scent on it and Dean had caught himself several times pulling it from its home to inhale its delicious scent. It was faint but it was definitely there. But now he had Castiel in their home so there was no need to resort to the device to get drunk on the Omegas scent.</p><p>It was strange how Dean longed for the smell of the Omega, for his presents. He would never admit it to anyone, but his wolf seemed to be dependent on the blue-eyed boy and it puzzled him in so many ways.</p><p>He shouldn’t feel that way. He couldn’t. It went against everything he was taught and everything he was. Dean tried with every bit of his being to convince himself that it was all just instincts. That it was just his wolf’s primal and natural desire to find an ideal mate and breed. For any normal Alpha, this would not be such a problem, but Dean was a Lupin. His instincts were overly hyper. That why he had to be taught how to control himself even though he did slip every now and then. Sometimes his anger would bubble up too close to the surface and then his Alpha would take full control and there was no stopping his Lupin. He would be a lot worst had he not gone through with John’s training. Gone through the disciplines.</p><p>Dean let out a low growl from the back of his throat just thinking of his father and the training he went through. He pressed the glove back to his nose and took in the scent.</p><p>Calm down. They are on longer here. No one owns you now and that part of you is gone forever.</p><p>He gulped down the rest of his whiskey and tucked the glove back into his pocket as he stood up from the chair he had been sitting in. Dean didn’t like to be alone with his thoughts because once he was alone and thinking that’s when his memories would surface, and they always made him feel anguish. He didn’t like to feel anguish because the anguish soon turned into melancholy and consequently sadness. And sadness like any other feeling was weakness, and for that reason, he did not allow himself to feel anything at all.</p><p>Well, nothing but anger.</p><p>Always cool and dispassionate. Always in control of every situation.</p><p>Before he knew it, he was already to the second floor where all the bedrooms in the house were aside from the four upstairs on the third floor. The third floor held his parents’ old room and always remained closed and locked. It also had Dean’s bedroom and another room that Dean used as his as an office for when he had Ruts and need to stay home. There was also a huge library that hadn’t been used since his Mothers passing. But Dean always likes to keep it tidy.</p><p>He walked down the quiet hall and suddenly stopped in front of one of the doors. He wasn’t thinking of anything else other than the sweet smell of eucalyptus and fresh rain with a hint of something he hadn’t noticed before. Peach? Yes, that was definitely a slight peach scent to his Omega. The scent seemed to call out to him like a like a lighthouse attracting a lost ship in the darkness of a dreadful stormy night.</p><p>Castiel.</p><p>He approached the bedroom door, the room he had ordered to be prepared for the Omega and gave it a light knock. There was no answer.</p><p>He knocked again a little harder this time. Nothing.</p><p>Dean frowned. Castiel should be in there resting. He wasn’t quite sure as to why he was even knocking on the Omega’s door. In the eyes of society, it was thought to be inappropriate for an Alpha to be in the room of an unmated Omega. But his was his home and soon Castiel would be his husband and mate. Dean was not a man who held on to certain morals. He turned the handle and entered the partially lit room.</p><p>Castiel was asleep in the middle of the huge bed, laying in his stomach without any sheets to cover him. Dean approached the sleeping figure cautiously so he could further admire him. His hair was jet black and strewn in a pile of pillows. His angelic face looked peaceful in his sleep and Dean was taking in every detail of his face. His closed eyes were crowned with long black eyelashes. His cheeks were a perfect rosy color and his nose was red, but it perfectly harmonized with the color of his light skin. Castiel had no trace of hair and Dean knew it was because he was an Omega and didn’t possess the testosterone levels like Alphas did. The young Omega still had childlike fetchers, but he possessed immeasurable beauty.</p><p>What stood out most about the Omega after his crystal blue eyes were his lips. They were full and well-drawn, and they also appeared soft. They were ajar as the Omega breathed and all Dean wanted to do was touch them. To know their texture and know what they taste like. Were his lips as sweet as they looked?</p><p>Dean bit his lower lip as he looked over Castiel’s body. He wore his loose white shirt with those damn beige tights. His chest rose and fell with each breath he took, making the outline of the curves of his spine stand out.</p><p>The Alpha’s mouth watered at the sight.</p><p>Dean clenched his fists when he took another step towards Cas. He was so damn beautiful and smelled irresistible. He held out his hand hovering over the Omega’s face and he wanted to do nothing more than to touch it. To feel the velvety texture beneath his fingers again. To taste him well he took the Omega into his arms. He wanted to tear up all the useless clothes that kept Dean from seeing how beautiful and curvy his delicate body was. He wanted to memorize each and every one of Cas’s sharp curves. To feel the sweet aroma of his arousal. To stick his fingers deep into his heat. He wanted to see Cas lose all of his innocence in his arms and possess him completely.</p><p>Ah, your moans… Has this innocent creature ever uttered such a sound? How would they sound to Dean? Were they going to be shy and chaste, or would they be loud and shameless? Dean wanted to find answers to his questions.</p><p>He could feel his pants tighten more and more at each thought, he was getting so excited that is was becoming painful. His body was hot with desire and his wolf howled in agitation wanting to claim his Omega. He took another step and felts his legs hit the side of the bed. From the way his body was hot and how he could see everything with more intensity, he knew his eyes were glowing Alpha red. His Alpha was blinded by lust and wanted to take control to take what was his.</p><p>Cas reminded oblivious to his presence while he continued to sleep soothingly. Dean lowered his hand a little more and could feel the warm and inviting heat coming off the Omegas body. His sweet scent was so intoxicating that Dean felt like he was drowning. It would be so easy for his to wake him up and take him into his arms and finally indulge in his hunger. All it would take was one touch and had could have him right here, right now.</p><p>But he couldn’t.</p><p>Dean withdrew his hand and walked away from the bed as fast as he could almost stumbling as he walked out the door and slammed it behind him. He knew now that Cas was probably awake, but he didn’t care. Not when he had an enormous pain in the middle of his legs, not when his head and his instincts were in complete disarray. Not when that strange sensation took over his chest making him hurt in a painful but good way. What the hell was going on with him?</p><p>Dean always had problems with self-control, but it was always related to anger. He knew he was a man with almost insatiable carnival desires, and he knew it was because of the Lupin. But never had he ever been so deeply attracted to someone like this before, not with so many feelings involved, and it scared him.</p><p>Before it was purely a sexual desire, the need to seek his release and calm his uncontrolled primal beast with testosterone levels that went through the roof. But now, the was Cas drew him in had an extraordinary force that made him let his guard down and feel things that he had never felt before, and which he did not understand. That suffocation chest tightness was the worst and he felt totally helpless when it came to the Omega. He was exposed and vulnerable in the presence of Cas.</p><p>And he should never, under any circumstances, feel this way.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Castiel stirred awake. Damn. It was still dark outside, and he was hoping that maybe he would sleep at least till the morning. Cas laid there for awhile turning over and over in the sheet when he finally decided that he wasn’t going back to sleep anytime soon. So, he sat up in bed thinking about going downstairs to see if he could get a cup of tea. Tea always helped him sleep.</p><p>His thoughts soon turned to Dean. He didn’t know if or when the Alpha would be back, but the house was totally silent when he left the room and looked up and down the corridor. And so instead of going to his right and going to the main floor of the house, he turned towards the stairs that would take him up to the third floor. Cas was curious to know what was on the third floor since Ellen never mentioned what was up there.</p><p>Cas took his time getting to the third floor feeling the cold solid wood on the bottom of his feet.</p><p>The third floor was exactly the same as the second floor, wallpaper, carpets, and lights. The only thing was that the third floor didn’t have any art on the walls and there were only three doors. Castiel imagined one of them being Dean's bedroom but Cas didn’t know for sure and the thought about going back to his room. He didn’t want to be caught snooping around the house especially by the Alpha in the event he was back from whatever it was he was doing. But the Omega had always bee very curious and at this moment his curiosity got the best of him, and he had begun to try and open doors.</p><p>Two of them ended up being lock and he was considering giving up his little adventure when the last door opened as he turned the handle. Cas celebrated silently his small victory and entered the dark room turning on the lights.</p><p>The room was quite spacious, but it had lots of furniture, all dark wood. Cas looked around more and saw one wall was ceiling to floor windows and the other was one big bookcase. He was sure at first that this would be a library but then his eye landed on something that took his breath away.</p><p>In the middle of the room, there was a sleek dark wood grand piano. Castiel quickly walked over to it admiring the glossy finish on the surface of the wood. He sat down on the bench and opened the lid that covered the ivory keys. Cas felt like maybe this was an invasion of privacy, but God, he wanted to play so badly. And after everything these past few days he deserved to play at least one song, right?</p><p>Castiel took a deep breath in as he lined his hands in the beginning position to start the song. He started playing softy just to test if anyone was awake or even in the house. But soon the song was taking over his hands. He closed his eyes and finally for the first time since Michael told him about the marriage, he felt at peace.<br/>His mind wandered off to back at his family home. Visions of his father flashed in his head. He saw his father’s smile and heard his laugh. The thought of Charlie and Rowena and how they would dance around the house like a bunch of morons.</p><p>The song started to intensify as Castiel began to get even more into the song. The melody taking over his soul. Everything soon faded away and it was just Cas, the piano, and all the memories of his free life.</p><p>Soon he started to come back to reality and played the final note. God, he felt so much better. He just wanted to stay right here forever.</p><p>“That was beautiful… Castiel.” Dean’s deep voice broke through the silence of the room causing Cas to freeze in place.</p><p>The Omega wanted to take his hands off the keys, he wanted to close the piano lid and make a run for it. He wanted to apologize to Dean for the invasion and tell him how incredibly sorry he was. Even though he wanted to do all those things it couldn’t happen because he couldn’t move. His voice seemed to be nowhere to be found along with the blood in his face. His heart was beating so hard in his rib cage he thought for sure his heart would pound through it.</p><p>Dean was lying in bed with his door locked. Just in case someone tried to come in in the morning he didn’t need anyone to see the morning wood he’d surely be sporting. About an hour after laying here after seeing Castiel he heard the sound of music coming from the room beside him.</p><p>That’s when he got out of bed and look out into the hall to see that his Mom's library light on with the sweet sound coming from it. He left his room only wearing a pair of sweatpants when he was greeted but the most beautiful sight he has ever seen. The Omega was completely overtaken by the song he was playing. Moving his hands quickly across the keys and produced the most beautiful song Dean had ever heard. The sight was so amazing that even Dean's member between his legs began to show its appreciation for the sight in front of him.</p><p>Dean crossed the room slowly, placed his right hand on the thin shoulder of the Omega and brought his face close to the back of Cas’s neck. The hell with self-control he thought to himself.</p><p>“So, I was right, you do play.” He said an octave lower.</p><p>Castiel closed his eyes and shivered when he felt Dean's breath on the back of his neck. His deep husky voice whispering in his ear. He wanted to turn around on the bench but was afraid of the proximity of their bodies. But that didn’t seem to be a problem for the Alpha who tightened his grip on the Omegas shoulder to turn the Omega around, so they were looking at each other.</p><p>They were close enough that if Dean leaned just an inch into Cas their lips would meet. The Omega held his breath any longer he would pass out.</p><p>“Castiel I need you to breath,” Dean said soothingly, so close that Castiel's face could feel the warmth of his breath on his cheeks. Dean sat down beside him, placing a hand on the small of his back attempting to get the Omega to breathe.</p><p>Castiel closed his eyes and released his breath, feeling his lungs relax. He inhaled and exhaled a few times trying to get his mind to calm down. What wasn’t helping was Dean's pine and car oil scent filling his lungs and cause a reaction to his wolf. He had never felt anything like this before but for whatever reason it was comforting.</p><p>Dean looked extremely tired and he also looked extremely hot wearing nothing but a pair of sweatpants. God damn, Cas thought to himself. Dean was one hundred percent pure muscle.</p><p>“Castiel?” Dean murmured in a deep voice.</p><p>Cas jumped up from the piano bench adverting his eyes to the floor. “I-I’m sorry, I didn’t… I wasn’t... I just.” He knew playing the piano was a bad idea and now he had pissed Dean off. But when Castiel looked back up into Dean's eye he saw nothing but… amusement?</p><p>Dean stood up, standing right in front of Cas, “Castiel calm down.” Dean told him softly as if he were reading his thoughts. “Why are you up here and not in your room sleeping?”</p><p>Cas took another deep breath and kept his eyes to the floor. He was somewhat relieved that Dean didn’t seem mad at him but, again, the proximity of their bodies still did not make things easier for him.</p><p>“I-I… I couldn’t sleep, so I thought…” He stammered trying to find the words, “I thought that maybe if I looked around the house for a while, I’d feel sleepy again… I hadn’t seen this part of the house yet.” Castiel whispered.</p><p>Dean studied his face curiously as he spoke. Castiel was so beautiful, and he was extremely adorable when he was nervous.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I didn’t touch anything… other than the piano. I promise that this won’t happen again.” Castiel continued to whisper, his cheeks were so pink they almost matched his lips.</p><p>Dean left a tiny smile forming on his lips as he stared at the Omega’s reaction. “Castiel it’s ok. This is your home too. I’m just glad I was still awake to hear you play.” Dean tried to reassure Cas. He let his eyes fall to Castiel’s neck where the loose collar of his shirt left his white skin on display. His scent was so intoxicating. Dean placed his hand on his shoulder and ran his fingers up to his neck. Fuck this self-control shit. Dean trailed his hand up from Castiel’s neck to his chin which he held between his fingers lifting his face to look up at Dean. Cas was trembling and his skin was like velvet in Deans fingers.</p><p>“Have you ever been kissed Castiel?” Dean looked into his sapphire eyes. Which in turn seemed to be completely lost in the Alpha’s emeralds. He looked shocked and didn’t answer Dean, so he repeated his question. “Castiel, have you ever been kissed before?”</p><p>Cas swallowed hard, his voice refusing to answer the Alpha’s question, so he just shook his head. Being so close to the Alpha was causing Cas to lose his mind. Every time the Alpha touched him his whole body melted into the touch.</p><p>“Hmm… I see.” Dean said slowly. His eyes darted between the Omega’s lips and his eyes. The sexual tension between them could be cut with a knife. By God, he wanted to kiss him and there was absolutely nothing stopping him now. Not when Cas was fully able to give consent. And not when Cas was so receptive and submissive.</p><p>“May I?” Dean asked before things got to a point, he couldn’t stop himself.</p><p>Castiel wanted this. He wanted this more than anything. “Y-yes.” Was all he was able to manage to say.</p><p>Dean ran his free hand to the back of the Omega and pressed it to the lowest part where his spine curved gently, bringing Cas flush to his body. The Omega closed his eyes when he felt the pressure to Dean’s big palm on his back and the collision of their bodies. His mind became a white blur and he was oblivious to the world around them. The only thing he could concentrate on was the heat that radiated between them.</p><p>Dean ran his thumb over Castiel’s lips, feeling for the first time how soft they were. He licked his own lips that suddenly became dry and moved closer to his face as he cupped the Omegas cheek.</p><p>As Dean lips made contact with his he couldn’t help the sigh that escaped him. Their mouths fit perfectly together, and it was like an electric shock slammed through them both. Dean gripped him tighter and Castiel made a soft moan.</p><p>There it is. That sweet sweet sound. Dean thought to himself.</p><p>Castiel’s mouth opened and Dean took the opportunity to slide his tongue inside. Dean was kissing his Omega like he had never kissed before. This was the most important person in Dean’s world now. He’d be damned if anything would ever happen to Cas. He would give anything and everything for this perfect Omega he had in his arms.</p><p>“Dean…” Sam’s voice suddenly appeared in the room making both men pull away from their perfect kiss. Castiel was more startled that Dean was and almost crashed into the piano if it weren’t for Deans's hand supporting his back.</p><p>Dean closed his eye and clenched his jaw growling as he turned to Sam stepping away from Cas.</p><p>“You left… What’s going on here?” Sam asked looking between his brother and Cas.</p><p>The Omega was fully flushed and pulling at the hem of his shirt, while Dean stared at him with flaming eyes. Sam scratched the back of his neck feeling a little embarrassed, but he saw what Dean was about to do and he was glad he interrupted.</p><p>“What do you want Sam?” Dean asked through practically clenched teeth. He wanted to kill his brother for always showing up at the wrong time.</p><p>“I-I think I better go.” Castiel muttered nervously before Sam had the chance to say anything. “Excuse me… Goodnight.”</p><p>He said and hurried out of the room without looking at either of the Alphas.</p><p>Sam nodded to Cas as he passed by and once, he saw his go back down the stairs he turned his attention back to his brother.</p><p>“Dean what are you thinking! You almost… what were you going to do to him?” Sam asked running his hands through his hair in frustration. Dean, in turn, rolled his eyes at him and crossed his arms over his chest.</p><p>“That’s none of your business Sam, stop being so damn nosy.” The older Winchester replied dryly.</p><p>“Dean you were kissing him! And with your Lupin…” Sam began to protest but was cut off.</p><p>“And what’s the matter Sam? He’s my omega, I paid for him and I’m going to be marrying him in less than twenty-four hours, I think that gives me rights. So, if I decide to kiss him or bend him over this piano and fuck him senseless I will, and it does not concern you! I do not get involved in your personal life so do not get involved in mine!” Dean replied in a frighteningly cold voice charged with anger.</p><p>He didn’t really mean to do anything to Castiel, but the kiss happened. He wanted him like he was a cold drink of water and Dean was scorching in the desert heat. But Dean would never rape him like Sam was thinking he would. He could never do that to his sweet Cas.</p><p>The younger Alpha clenched his jaw as his own anger set in. “Castiel is a human being, stop acting like he is just a bargaining business. As you said, you're going to marry him so you could at least wait till after to touch him.”</p><p>“Get out!” Dean growled at him and pointed to the door.</p><p>Sam shook his head and slammed the papers on the table in the room before leaving.</p><p>Dean rubbed his hands down his face and left the room to go to his own room.</p><p>That night, Alpha and Omega were unable to sleep. Both trying to deal with the mix of emotions and feelings that had finally come to the surface. Their souls were crying out for each other so they could finally be together, but either of them could understand the language their souls were speaking. Either of them could understand the meaning of their pleas.</p><p>At least not yet.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Update</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello everyone! Thanks to all of you for reading and commenting on this work! Since Covid has hit my state it has been really hard to get into the right mind set to write. But after months of writers block and going through my own things I have come back! I am hoping to have this next chapter out by the end of the week! Do I hear wedding bells anyone! Anyways, thank you guys for still supporting and reading this work! <br/>Also I do put songs in the notes at the beginning of the chapters. Just want some feedback on that! Do you guys like or listen to it? Anyways thanks! See you again at the end of the week!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter Nine: You Look Beautiful</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Wedding bells anyone? Warning about abuse at the beginning of the chapter but it's short.<br/>This chapter is a long one just for you guys who have been waiting!<br/>Let me know what you think!!</p><p>Songs for this chapter:<br/>Dust to Dust (The Civil Wars) // Dean and Castiels first dance</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em>Dean was laying on the cold metal table. The smell of alcohol and rotten blood attached his nose. It was nauseating and he could feel the bile rise to his throat. His entire body was heavy and sore. Every cut along his body was bleeding out but he couldn’t think about that right now. It hurt too much. His heartbeat violently against his chest, eyes heavy. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Then the pain hit again. Another cut followed by another injection that caused Deans blood to feel like liquid fire. He gasped and closed his eyes as tight as he could. He felt like he might burn alive at any moment. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>“P-please… please make it stop…” Dean began to sob out. His voice weak from doing this from doing this for hours. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>A figure came to his side placing a hand on his forehead. “We are going to cure you Dean. You are broken, evil. Don’t you want to be better?” the figure asked. </em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>Dean wanted to cry but his eyes began to burn. So he focused on his own breathing. Just a few more hours, then it would be over for today. </em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Dean watched the movement in the garden from his office window. Several people circulated around the property. Most had been his employees but there had also been some that were hired for the wedding today. They were carrying chairs well others were carrying vases of light blue and white flowers to display. The finishing touches were being made for the wedding in a few short hours.</p><p>Here he was, about to marry the most beautiful and innocent creature he had ever laid eyes on. And Dean couldn’t deny that it fed his ego even more. In addition to having to much power and influence he was now marrying the Omega so many Alphas desired. Many tired to ask for Castiel’s hand but if the Omega said no, his father turned them away. He always heard of how Chuck would turn suitors away, but Dean had never cared.</p><p>At least that was till he laid eyes on Castiel.</p><p>“Dean?” A knock along with Sam’s voice came through the door causing Dean to come out of his bubble of thought.</p><p>“Come in.” He replied gruffly leaning against his desk.</p><p>Sam came into the room closing the door behind him. “Listen, I wanted to apologize for yesterday…”</p><p>Dean raised an eyebrow at him and sighed.</p><p>Sam continued, “I know I have no right to interfere in your personal life, but I just want to help. Castiel is just a boy, sweet and innocent. He just lost his father and now he’s been thrown into this. I can’t imagine what it must be like. And to do it all alone.”</p><p>Dean just looked at his brother with a neutral expression. He was so tired already. Too tired to fight with Sam any longer. It was the outcome of yet another sleepless night. That kiss between him and Cas had set him into an ocean of emotions. Ones he was not ready to face, not now and possibly never. That kiss had been the best kiss of his entire existence. If Sam had not interrupted Dean wasn’t sure he would have been able to keep his Lupin in check. Not like he could anyway.</p><p>“I’m also sorry for judging you. Just please promise me that you won’t do anything stupid. Try not to let your…” Sam trailed off knowing if he said that L word to Dean it would set him off. So, he pondered his words for a quick second. “I think that you really could build something between you two. He’s got something special, so please don’t hurt him.”</p><p>“Alright.” Dean replied simply, which made Sam’s fearful expression turn into shock.</p><p>“Are you actually… agreeing with me?” He asked concerned.</p><p>Dean rolled his eyes, “Yes smartass. And I’m also accepting your apology. But that’s it! Don’t think that we are going to hug and show our brotherly love. And no chick flick moments where you tell me what color of tie I should wear for the wedding.” Dean added with scorn, which made Sam snort a laugh.</p><p>“Ok so no hugs. But I do think you should wear a blue tie. It would match Castiel’s eyes…” Sam teased smiling at Dean who threw a pin at him.</p><p>“Alright that’s it, get out <em>Sammy</em>.” Dean said emphasizing on the nickname his brother hated.</p><p>“It’s Sam you moron.” Sam snorted but hos still cheerful face showed it didn’t really upset him.</p><p>“Bitch.” Dean said under his breath as the youngest left the room. He gave a half smile as he rolled his eyes and shook his head.</p><p>Something inside him knew that Sam might have been right. Castiel was something special. He should apologize about last nights kiss. Not that Dean regretted the kiss, just that he regretted the way it had happened. Castiel deserved someone who would have made it special for his first time. But men like Dean don’t do those things. Men like Dean don’t deserve a happy ending with princesses who were rescued from the tower from their wicked brothers. These endings belonged only to the good-hearted heroes with shining armor. And in the story of his life, Dean Winchester was a long way from being the good guy.</p><p>Dean sighed and opened his desk drawer where a light blue tie was laying. The least he could do was try from this point forward to give Cas the life he deserved. The tie would be a nice start.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>“What did I say about beauty sleep, Castiel Novak!” Jo complained for the one hundredth time since coming into the Omegas room that morning. “Look, it’s pretty obvious that I’m not the type who understands creams and powders, but even I know the bags under your eyes aren’t wedding material.” She winced as she continued to study Cas’ face.</p><p>“I’m sorry Jo… I just had a… difficult time falling asleep.” Castiel answered honestly. His body was sore from being so restless and he didn’t need to know his face said what his body felt. He was not ready to talk about the kiss he and Dean had shared last night. Even if it was the most amazing kiss. Castiel of course had nothing to compare it to but it felt like how kisses were talked about in the books he read. It was a kiss he could only imagine soulmates would share.</p><p>“Okay, you’re nervous, and nervousness disturbs sleep. Someone has to be able to fix this right?” The blond said trying to calm her own nerves.</p><p>“Castiel?” it was Ellen poking her head in the door. “You have a visitor or two” she said smiling at him.</p><p>“Visitor?” Cas asked confused. The only people he was expecting was Michael and he wouldn’t be here for at least a few more hours.</p><p>Ellen stepped aside and Castiel almost didn’t believe it when two green eyed red headed women entered the room.</p><p>“Charlie! Rowena!” he exclaimed in surprise as he shot up from where he was sitting to run and hug them. “I didn’t know you were coming!” he said with a smile on his face.</p><p>“We talked Michael into it, said that you guys would need help setting up and getting ready for the wedding.” Charlie said holding Cas tightly.</p><p>“And we would not have missed this for the world Dearie.” Rowena whispered in his ear, holding back the tears that threated to come out.</p><p>Charlie giggled softly pulling away from her mother and best friend. “Good God Castiel, we have work to do if we want to get you wedding ready!”</p><p>Jo let out a breath of relief hearing the short haired red head say that.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The afternoon was already beginning to fall. The once blue sky was now shades of yellow, orange, pink, and lilac. The light autumn breeze made the flower arrangements sway. As did the fabrics that adorned the benches and tent set up in the garden. The benches were already filled with guests as they chatted and drank champagne as they waited for Castiel’s arrival.</p><p>Dean was already at the altar with Sam, Benny, and the judge beside him. Ellen and Bobby sitting in the front row smiling.</p><p>Rowena and Charlie were the only “relatives” Castiel had on his side, besides Michael who was in the house getting ready to walk Castiel down the aisle.</p><p>All the Winchesters acquaintances were present. Some of Deans “business partners” were there. Crowley, the banker with his wife Meg. Benny’s wife made it even though she was about to have their third kiddo. Even the Milton’s came to Dean surprise. Anna was radiant as ever, but her mother Abbadon did not try to hide her discuss. They were certainly only here because of Cain’s ties with Dean. Dean knew that the older Alpha was only interested as to who Dean chose instead of his daughter. It would have brought Cain and his family more power and wealth from their union. That was one of the main reasons he ever considered marring Anna. But she was extremely spoiled, futile, and over all just an irritatingly chatty girl.</p><p>When the first note of the march sounded in the air, everyone present quickly turned silent and turned to watch Castiel’s entrance.</p><p>Dean flexed his fingers as he felt his heart race for some strange reason. He was by no means a nervous person but then his eyes landed in Castiel being guided by his older brother. This was the first time the Alpha had seen him all day, and Dean couldn’t be more grateful for the vison that now graced him. His Omega was even more beautiful in all white if that was even possible. His suit fit him perfectly with his small curvy body. Perfectly hugging his waits and full thighs. His raven black hair highlighted his pale skin which in turn further emphasized the electric blue eyes that were making contact with his.</p><p>The Omega took a deep breath and held his brothers arm tight as he took his first step towards the alter, but his legs faltered when he finally looked up and saw Dean standing there waiting for him. Unlike his white suit, Dean’s was -as usual- all black and side from his tie which was sky blue. Nice touch Dean Castiel though to himself. He was stunning and elegant as always. His posture was firm and upright. He screamed power and dominance. But what really did it for Castiel was that soft smile Dean had given him. Cas was sure that nobody else noticed it was so small. But it was there, as if Dean was giving him a silent message that everything was ok.</p><p>Breath Castiel he repeated in his head, trying to concentrate on walking. He knew all eyes where on him. Both of people on his side and the people on Deans. All eyes filled with the most diverse emotions. But Castiel’s eye were firmly fixed on the Alpha who looked back right at him with his absurdly beautiful green eyes.</p><p>Cas only realized that his journey was over when he heard Michael mumble something and pull his arm away to give Dean a firm handshake. Then took his place beside Charlie and Rowena.</p><p>When Dean offered his arm Castiel blushed watching the Alpha bite his bottom lip.  The Omega held his forearm feeling the firmness of his muscles under all the layers of clothes. He still felt a little numb, but he preferred it to stay that way as long as he could. He needed to focus on his breathing and remanding upright. But the heat and the delicious smell of pine and car oil that radiated from the Alpha beside him were like steadying hands. Grabbing him, and bringing him back to the surface, to reality.</p><p>He was getting married.</p><p>When the judge started the ceremony, everything went back to a blur. Both listening to what the judge told them until they finally exchanged the vows of “till death do us apart”. They didn’t have the option to write their own vows, as there were no feelings in this union.</p><p>When the vows were over, Dean gently took Castiel’s hand and placed a silver band on top of the engagement ring that already laid on his finger. The Omegas eyes were filled with tears, which he hadn’t realized till he felt them slide down his cheeks. Castiel looked between his ring and the ring he was now placing on Deans hand. This was the handcuff that stuck Castiel to Dean for the rest of his life.</p><p>“You may kiss your Omega.” The judges voice rang over Castiel’s thoughts. He looked back up at the Alpha with tear filled eyes.</p><p>The Alpha smelled the cold, molded smell of sadness coming from the Omega as he moved a little closer to him. And just like on the day of their engagement, he brought his thumb up to Castiel’s face and wiped away his tears with a delicacy he never use to have. But he was afraid that if he applied just a little more pressure, his Omega would surly break.</p><p>Even though it was beautiful, the wedding and the Omega, Castiel looked so scared. Of all those there, Dean was the only one who knew the real meaning of those tears. It was as if he could fell the sadness of Castiel’s owns soul. And that sent an unknown pain directly to the organ that pumped blood to the rest of his body. He could feel the Omegas heart beating frantically and it was almost as if it were beating to the same frequency of his own.</p><p>Dean pushed all of those thoughts aside. He should be happy. He can finally do what he wanted to from the moment he first laid eyes on the Omega. Well he finally had the freedom to do so now.</p><p>Dean took a deep breath and in a quick but gentle gesture held Castiel’s chin and tilted it to align it with his. Then he sealed his lips on the soft and delicate ones of his now husbands.</p><p>Castiel was static but still breathed softly as their lips collided. The touch was quick and gentle, but it was enough to send electric currents through the pair.</p><p>A wave of applause followed after that, and neither Alpha or Omega had time to process the feelings that had just hit them.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Music played over the people who were dancing in the middle of the dance floor. Dean and Cas were standing at their designated table greeting people who wished them things like a great marriage, wealth and happiness, and what Castiel felt was most disturbing, healthy and strong pups.</p><p>“I almost didn’t believe it when I found out that Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak were getting married! And I’m only believing it now because eye own eyes were the witnesses!” Balthazar Roche said smiling extending a hand to greet Dean, who gave him a very shallow nod.</p><p>“And little Cassie, you look even more exquisite if that’s even possible.” He took Castiel’s hand and placed a kiss on top. His English accent only further emphasized his annoying presents.</p><p>“Thank you, Balthazar.” The Omega replied softly, shrinking shyly.</p><p>“You know each other?” Dean asked, gesturing his finger between the Alpha and his Omega. Not enjoying what was happening before him.</p><p>“Oh yes, I can say that I was one of the unsuccessful men who tried to win Cassie’s heart over. But we can be friends, right Castiel?” Balthazar asked and Castiel looked between him and his husband.</p><p>But when the Omega saw the cold bitter expression on Deans face, he shuttered. And a shiver ran up his spine as he felt Deans big hand land possessively around his waist.</p><p>Balthazar seemed to notice and discreetly start to move away. “Well, congratulations and best of wishes to the newly married couple. And Dean, my friend, I hope you will grant me at least one waltz with your beautiful Omega.” That said, he winked at Castiel and walked away into the crowd of people.</p><p>The Alpha stained his jaw and attempted to suppress the anger that build up inside. He took a deep breath noticing the smell of embarrassment on Castiel. He turned and lifted his chin once again.</p><p>“Only if you absolutely want to.” He said with a slight smile.</p><p>This seemed to calm Cas’s nerves because he smiled back and replied, “Absolutely not.” he said smiling back at his Alpha.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Tim Tim Tim</p><p>Castiel looked up from his conversation with Jo, Charlie, and Rowena. Already in the short amount of time they knew each other, Jo and Charlie had become good friends.</p><p>His eyes met Deans, “I’d like to thank everyone who came out tonight on such a short notice. I and Castiel both appreciate your attendance…”</p><p>He was cut off by a slightly drunk Sam. “Everyone off the dance floor! Make way for the first dance of the groom and bride!”</p><p>Dean chuckled softly at Sam and as everyone made their way off the dance floor he made his way to his husband.</p><p>Castiel watched as Dean walked over to him. All of a sudden, he forgot how to breath and blink and how to be a person. He didn’t want to make Dean look like a fool or disappoint him. And Michael was there watching. What would he say about Castiel if he messed up? And all of Dean’s employees were there. God if he messed this up…</p><p>Dean gave a shy smile and extended his hand to his husband, “May I?” he asked confidently.</p><p>Castiel smiled brightly, all the nervousness vanishing. He took his hand and allowed Dean to lead him to the dance floor.</p><p>“If you don’t know how to dance, just do what I do and sway to the beat of the music.” Dean whispered in Cas’s ear as he held one hand onto his waist the other holding his hand. “You look absolutely beautiful tonight.”</p><p>“Thank you…” was all Castiel could manage well blushing and looking into his husbands deep green eyes.</p><p>They began to sway to the music before Dean pulled him in closer. “I wanted to apologize about last night.” He whispered in his ear before twirling Cas around and pulling him back into his chest. “It was wrong of me to take advantage of the situation. Your first kiss should have been special, rememberable. And I promise you that I will never take advantage of you again.”</p><p>Castiel was in shock. Dean was apologizing? For kissing him?  A kiss that Castiel would remember for the rest of his life? He was relived that Dean would be able to apologize for things he felt was wrong but Castiel did not regret that kiss. He definitely did not want his first kiss to be witnessed by everyone they knew.</p><p>“I don’t regret that kiss, Dean” he replied quietly. “In fact, I’m happy that that was my first kiss.” They continued to sway together and Deans grip on his waist seemed to get tighter.</p><p>“Are you sure? I’m not a noble person, but I never would force anyone to do something like that if they didn’t want to.” Dean seemed to choke a little on his words.</p><p>Castiel held Dean tighter, “It was perfect Dean, honestly. God had a plan for me, I’m just glad he made my first kiss with you, just the two of us.”</p><p>Dean dipped Castiel slowly as the song ended holding him there for a few beats before he lifted him back up, “Thank you Cas. This was supposed to be my apology to you, and somehow you made me feel better.” He looked right into blue.</p><p>The crowed clapped and Dean noticed a certain blood making her way over to them. He sighed “Jo is on her way over here to take you back to the mansion. Once you are back in our room, I don’t want you to feel obligated to do anything. I will meet you up there.”</p><p>Before Castiel could answer he was being whisked away from Dean by Jo and Ellen, “Let’s go honey.” Ellen said sharply as they made their way to the mansion.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Update #2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I am so sorry…</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello everyone! I apologize for a second update where I am telling you I have not been in the right mind space again. I do appreciate some of the people who have read my work who have stayed with me and continue to read it over and over again. I will say I have been busier than I have ever been this semester. I have also been through a lot mentally. And Covid has not been kind. But I should be continuing again. I cannot promise to give you guys a scheduled update date. But I will try my best to try to get chapters out as soon as I can. I do want to be in the right headspace to write these chapters though because this work deserves that. I don’t just write to write and for guys to read. I write because it’s what I love doing and it helps me. And I want to give it everything. I want to give this work my all. And I have not had the time to do that. I don’t want to be one of those authors who starts off reading a very good story and then just gives up on it in the ending is the worst. I am sorry for any of you guys who got your hopes up that I would be updating all the time and I’m sorry for those who have experienced anxiety from the unknown. I know what that’s like and honestly I can say I get irritated when authors do this. I just wanted to say I am trying my best and bear with me because this work will be amazing. I just need time to write what I want to write and make it the best I possibly can. The fans of mine really are the reason I even came back.I promise I will try not to do that again. I am hoping to have a chapter out by next week on Friday but there are no guarantees. I am actually going to sit down tonight and start writing because I finally do have a break. Thank you again for the love support and comments I really do look forward to reading all of them and replying to every single one of you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter Ten: Come Here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hello there! First, I wanted to thank everyone for their kind comments! It really meant a lot to me! Second I wanted to talk about a few things. A. The last episode killed me! (I won't spoil anything for anyone and I will delete any spoilers from the last episode in the comments) I literally fell into a slight depression because of it. But because of that it propelled me to write this chapter to cope with everything. B. I am very proud of this chapter even if it is a little short and it is my first time writing anything smutty! So I hope y'all like it! And as always please feel free to leave any comments (just not spoilers!) XOXO</p><p>Songs for this chapter:<br/>Mr. Rattlebone (Matt Maeson)// Dean and Cas back at the room</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cas could barely support the weight of his body on his shaky legs when Ellen took him up to the third floor.</p><p>To Deans bedroom.</p><p>Well, <em>THEIR</em> bedroom now.</p><p>He stood on the doorway as he watched Ellen pull something white out of the closet and laid it on the bed. As she was spreading it out on the bed the Omega thought that it might have been a night gown but once Ellen had finished and walked away from the bed, he realized exactly what it was.</p><p>A mating robe. It was long sleeved and made from a very delicate fabric and French lace and it was absolutely stunning. It was the perfect combination, and it was mostly transparent. It would most definitely not leave anything to the imagination. Nothing to Dean’s imagination.</p><p>Castiel shivered when he remembered what Dean had told him right before Ellen whisked him away.</p><p>“<em>Once you are back in our room, I don’t want you to feel obligated to do anything</em>.”</p><p>“It’s beautiful Cas, and it will look so perfect on you.” Ellen said as she made her way back from the bathroom inside the bedroom. “You know… it is a very old tradition for Omegas not only to wear white at their weddings but also on the first night they share with their Alphas. White is the symbol of purity.”</p><p>Cas forced a small smile and hugged his arms around his chest as if that would protect him from the fear and nervousness he was feeling. Ellen’s cheerful expression gradually faded away when she noticed his condition.</p><p>“You need to relax Castiel. Take a hot bath, it will make you feel loads better.” She smiled and gave him a side hug while she rubbed his arm staring towards the bathroom. “Come one, lets get you in there.”</p><p>“I… um… I can take care of myself from here but thank you Ellen.” Cas muttered shyly.</p><p>“Okay, I will leave you to it just let me know if you need anything, I believe Dean will be back shortly.” Ellen nodded and as she left closing the door behind her.</p><p>The Omega shifted his weight from one leg to the other as he took in the room. Everything was either a shade of dark green or brown, aside from the bed. It was clear that the bright white sheets were out of the ordinary and Castiel knew exactly why. It was also a custom for an Omega and their Alpha to consummate their marriage on white sheets so after word the Alpha could take it to the old Alpha as prof. This was a very old tradition that was hardly done anymore, and it made Cas wonder if it was even Dean’s idea. Maybe his apology was fake to make him feel more comfortable for this he thought to himself.</p><p>Closing his eyes, he took a deep letting all of the oxygen fill his lungs before emptying them. He repeated this a few more times in an attempt to clam is rapid heart rate.</p><p>He needed to be brave.</p><p>With legs that still felt limp the Omega entered the bathroom, locking the door behind him. He stood in front of the big mirror over the sink and stared at his reflection. He started to undress him self when he noticed he looked more pale and flushed than normal.</p><p>Once he was completely undressed Castiel let his eye run over the rest of his body. He was a little thinner now making his curves much more pronounced. Probably due to all the stress over the last few days. He put a hand on his belly and ran his hand up to his chest feeling the smooth skin underneath his fingertips. His body would look much different when compared to an Alpha. Cas was too shy to even dare to try to imagine what the big, strong Alpha would look like without any of his expensive suits on.</p><p>Dean.</p><p>He could still feel the Alpha’s lips on his from a few hours ago. And despite everything Castiel had to admit that he liked the Alpha’s warm lips on his. The sensation was something he had never experienced before. And the night before the wedding was even better. Dean had been so sweet and asked permission before kissing him. Sparks seemed to fly all around the both of them and Cas could only think if Dean would be so sweet tonight. Would he ask Cas before taking his innocents? Or would he throw him on the bed and force him to mate him?</p><p>“<em>Once you are back in our room, I don’t want you to feel obligated to do anything</em>.”</p><p>Did that mean that Dean was giving him the choice? Why would he do that? Dean was the Alpha and so he called all the shots. He made the decisions and if he wanted Cas there was nothing or anyone to stop him.</p><p>He shook his head out of his little trance and got into the big marble tub tuning the water on. The warm water instantly relaxed his tense body and he felt like he could breath again. He turned the water off dipped his head underneath the water once the tub had filled up. Underneath the water was silent and it comforted him even more but when air became scarce, he returned to the surface again to finish washing up and drying off.</p><p>Back in the room and now completely dry aside from his hair that was still a little damp, Castiel looked at the robe spread over the bed. He ran his hand over the beautiful garment. He really did not want to wear this. Not that he didn’t want Dean but he didn’t want everything to be so formal for his first time. No mating robes no blood on white sheets so there was proof for his brother to know he’d been deflowered.</p><p>Castiel sighed, “He did say to not feel obligated to do anything.” He said to himself. He went over to the closet to see if there was a big shirt that he could barrow a big shirt from Dean since his things had obviously not been moved in yet.</p><p>He found what looked like a well-worn red button up plaid shirt that he decided he liked. Slipping it on showed him just how much bigger the Alpha was compared to him. The shirt hung all the way down to his knees and was super baggy in the arms.</p><p>The sound of the doorknob being turned made Castiel’s heart jump so hard that he was sure he had a heart attack. He turned around to see Dean walk into the room.</p><p>A pair of green wild eyes landed on Castiel’s figure the moment he entered the room, starting from his eyes all the way down to his toes. Dean licked his lips that were suddenly dry and bite his bottom lip during the process making the Omega think he could die and any moment now.</p><p>Castiel didn’t know what to do. A scorching heat crept up his neck and a light pink blush spread over his cheeks under the Alpha’s penetrating gaze. He stood there paralyzed while Dean put his suit jacket on the bench in front of the bed. The Alpha was wearing only his white button up shirt with the first three buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up to the middle of his muscular forearms showing off his veins.</p><p>“Did you like the party?” Dean asked taking off the blue tie.</p><p>Dean had noticed the boy’s nervousness and panic the moment he entered the room. The air so heavy with it he felt like he could cut it with a knife. And even though patience was not a virtue he had previously possessed he had to try for his Omega. He truly meant his apology to Cas.</p><p>Cas pulled the hem of the shirt down even more, feeling more exposed than ever, “Everything was beautiful, thank you.”</p><p>Dean nodded not knowing what else to say when he saw that the mating robe was laid out on the bed. He walked over and picked it up, “I see that you definitely did not want to wear this.” Dean looked up at him.</p><p>Castiel’s mind went into a panic,” I-I’m so sorry… I j-just thought since you said that I didn’t have to feel obligated to do anything that it meant even wearing that.” Cas stuttered out in a hurry panic clear in his eyes.</p><p>Dean through the robe behind him walking towards the Omega, “Cas, that is exactly what I meant. I am not going to ever make you wear anything you don’t want to.” Dean cupped his face in his hands, “You did nothing wrong.”</p><p>The Omega blue meant the Alpha green and Dean and his Lupin knew right then and there that Cas was his true mate. This was the first time they REALLY looked at each other in the eyes. Cas wasn’t across the garden anymore or dodging his gaze.  Cas was completing different from all the Omega’s Dean had ever had in the past. He was genuinely shy, innocent, and pure. He could easily be compared to a celestial being. And he was so nervous and scared under the Alphas gaze.</p><p>“Are you afraid of me, Omega?” It was more of a rhetorical question, but Dean had to ask. He moved his thumb over the smooth cheek and Castiel flinched.</p><p>Dean sighed and dropped his hands, “I think that was my answer.”</p><p>“I’m sorry…” Cas whispered looking directly at the bed. Those damn white sheets.</p><p>Dean looked over his shoulder following the Omega’s gaze taking in those same sheets before turning back to him, “Is it me or the sheets that mean something specific?”</p><p>Cas did not answer and swallowed the lump in his throat.</p><p>The Alpha felt the need to make it better, and so he walked to the closet and grabbed the dark green sheets that were normally on the bed before walking back to the bed and tared off the white sheets.</p><p>“Dean? What are you doing?” Cas asked with concern taking a step closer to him.</p><p>“Remedying our situation.” He responded while putting the green sheets on the bed with all the pillows and blankets before picking up the white ones and throwing them out into the hall. “Better?”</p><p>Cas stood there in shock and muttered, “Yes…” This time it was Cas who moved closer to Dean. “Why did you do that?”</p><p>Dean smiled softly and responded, “I meant every word I said earlier tonight Cas. I want to give this and honest shot. I want to make you happy and comfortable. And hopefully one day earn your trust.”</p><p>Cas looked down at his hands woven together in front of him.</p><p>“Please don’t look down at me.” Dean said with authority but kindness as well. Cas looked back up, “Don’t be afraid of me, I won’t hurt you.”</p><p>The Alpha reached out his hand to the Omega, “Come here.” He smiled softly.</p><p>Cas took his hand and was pulled into the Alpha and he gasped. Dean took his time to study the rest of the Omega’s face this time. He wanted to know every part of this beautiful Omega. He could feel the heat radiating off Castiel’s skin.</p><p>“You are so beautiful Cas…”</p><p>Dean wanted to feel Castiel’s lips on his again, he wanted to take the Omega and kiss him for real this time, devouring him completely so he could finally taste him. Dean wanted that just as much as he wanted to taste his skin, slide his skillful tongue down his delicate neck, and stick his nose into that sensitive spot just bellow the Omega’s ear and finally suck on the spot he would put his mating bite.</p><p>He wanted to consummate their marriage, but he needed to take it easy. His Lupin was starting to be riled up. He needed to be kind to his Omega and asked before he took. He stroked his cheek again.</p><p>Castiel’s heart was beating so hard against his chest that Dean could feel the vibrations in his own. But even though Cas was nervous he leaned into the touch.</p><p>For Cas’s part he could not understand why his body reacted so naturally to Dean. First was the kiss and now this. With just a few touches from the Alpha and a few kind words he was melting in Dean’s arms. No longer afraid of being alone in the room with him. Everything felt so right, so perfect.</p><p>Dean slid his thumb over the Cas’s lips felling the softness beneath his thumb. Castiel slowly closed his eyes and opened his mouth. That was all the confirmation he needed.</p><p>Without further though Dean sealed their mouths together. The kiss was tender just like it had been that first night Cas was here. Their mouths moved together in a perfect rhythm. Soon the Alpha slowly inserted his tongue into the Omega’s mouth which turned the kiss in to amazing into something Cas could only describe as tow galaxies colliding. The taste was addicting and Castiel found himself never wanting to stop.</p><p>The Omega felt his body go limp against the Alpha when Dean circled one of his arms around him pulling him even closer while the other slid around the back of his neck supporting him. Cas could no longer hold back the moan that escaped his throat.</p><p>
  <em>There it is again, fuck. </em>
</p><p>Dean thought to himself. The Omega’s shy moans was the most beautiful melody he’d ever heard. So when the air between them became scarce and they both needed a breath Dean quickly lowered his lips to Castiel’s neck taking in that intoxicating scent. Eucalyptus and fresh rain.</p><p>The Alpha let a small growl escape his throat as his slid his hands down the Omega’s body. But the Omega shuttered and caught his wrists.</p><p>“It’s okay…” Dean whispered in his ear and pulled back enough to look the Omega in his eyes. His lips swollen and red from their kiss.</p><p>
  <em>I will take care of you. </em>
</p><p>He told Cas what he couldn’t say with his lips with his eyes. Dean could feel his cock straining against his pants, begging to be freed.</p><p>Dean could feel the Omega relax, slowly letting the grip on the Alpha wrists go. Dean took that as his green light and slowly backed Cas into the bed till the back of his knees hit the edge and he feel back.</p><p>Dean leaned down and hungrily kissed his lips with the Omega kissing back with just as much passion and heat as the Alpha was giving. Hands were in Deans hair pulling softly begging him to come closer, the Alpha took his invitation and crawled up the bed with the Omega resting himself between his legs pressing Cas against the mattress. Cas felt the first drops of slick leak out of his whole and moaned into Dean’s ear.</p><p>“I want you Castiel…” Dean stated as he pushed himself up from Castiel’s warm pink lips. “I want you completely… but I need to know that you want this too… I won’t be able to stop after…” Dean looked down between their bodies and Cas’s slick hit him, and it hit him hard. The scent of his slick was twenty times stronger than his regular scent and it was laced with sweet peaches. The sight of their bodies together and Castiel’s cock straining against his old shirt was not helping Dean at all.</p><p>Dean had to take a breath through his mouth. He could feel his Lupin trying to tare his way through to the surface and take Cas without any regard for him. And he couldn’t let that happened. Cas could never see his Lupin. That would send Cas into a deep hatred for him, just like his father had done.</p><p>Castiel was breathing hard beneath Dean and ran the tip of his index finger over Dean’s cheek. He wanted this. He needed this. These feeling he was having he knew could only be fixed with one thing. Dean, deep inside him. His Omega was calling for his Alpha to mate him and even though Cas himself was not certain his Omega settled those thoughts and told him he could trust this man. He would take care of him.</p><p>“Please… just be kind to me…” the Omega asked in a faint whisper.</p><p>Deans Lupin couldn’t take it anymore and finally tore through the wall Dean tried so hard to keep up. Dean opened his eyes to look at Cas but instead of seeing the beautiful shade of green they normally were, the were glowing red.</p><p>Cas gasped and sat straight up.</p><p>“D-Dean?”</p><p>“God damn it!” Dean yelled.</p><p>Before Cas knew it Dean was off the bed and out the door saying behind him as he left,</p><p>“Goodnight Cas.”</p><p> Cas sat still in bed shocked and unraveled, “Those eyes...”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>